My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: The adventures of Neo Anderson and his pony friends continues in this action packed story about discoveries of friendship and love, then suspense arouses at a wedding in Canterlot when Neo and Twilight suspect that the bride to be isn't who she appears to be, and it will be up to Neo, Twilight and their friends to help save the wedding and all of Equestria.
1. Chapter 1 Best Friends for Life

My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 1

Best Friends for Life

It was nighttime in the magical land of Equestria, a full moon shined down over the town known as Ponyville, Twilight and her friends were hanging out with their human friend Neo Anderson over at the library. The ponies were sitting in a circle on the floor, just being girls and talking about girly things. Spike was stacking some books on bookshelves and Neo was sitting at a table, watching YTP videos on YouTube with his IPad, Neo thought he shouldn't sit with the girls because they were spending some girly time together and he didn't want to ruin their time together.

Neo watched various YTP videos and he constantly laughed at them, Pinkie Pie noticed Neo laughing at the videos, she was so happy to see him laugh, seeing Neo happy always made her happy. The girls carried on with their conversations, then Twilight looked over at Neo, she made a concerned look on her face, she felt bad about leaving Neo out of their quality time together, they may be spending girly time, but she thought they should let Neo join them since he was their friend. Then Twilight asked the ponies about having Neo come join them, they all agreed, after all, he was their friend, and friends never leave friends out of their quality time. Twilight said to Neo, "Hey Neo, wanna come sit with us?" Neo looked over at the girls, then Rarity said, "Yes darling, come and join us." Applejack said, "Yea, come on over sugarcube." Fluttershy said, "It's okay Neo, you can sit with us." Pinkie Pie said, "Even though you're a dude, you can come and hang with us." Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah, come on over, there's always room for one more."

Neo felt touched by their invitation, so Neo put away his IPad and he went over and sat down with the ponies, then the ponies went on with their conversation. Applejack and Rarity snuggled with Neo as they talked, Rarity even flirted with Neo a little, Neo's face turned bright red, Rarity giggled and said, "Oh sweetie you are turning the most delightful shade of red, it is most becoming." Then the girls giggled, Neo felt a little embarrassed, but he knew the girls were just teasing and being girls, then Applejack said, "Aw, don't be embarrassed sugarcube, yer mighty cute when yer shy." Neo felt touched by her compliment, Neo gave Applejack a kiss on the cheek, then Applejack giggled, she blushed and said, "Aw shucks sugarcube." Then Applejack pulled Neo into a hug, she hugged him tightly and giggled sweetly, the other ponies just awed at the sweet moment. Then Twilight noticed that Spike had fallen asleep on the floor, then she said, "Oh my goodness, would you look at the time, I think it's time that we get to bed." Applejack stretched and said, "Yea, I reckon so, I'm plum tuckered out, I think we should hit the hay."

The ponies trotted upstairs while Neo picked up Spike, Neo carried Spike upstairs without waking him up, Neo tucked Spike in a bed right next to the bed Twilight would be sleeping in. Then Neo got into a bed that was next to a window, right when Neo got into bed, Twilight said, "Goodnight Neo, sweet dreams." Neo replied, "Goodnight Twilight, see you in the morning." Then the ponies and Neo drifted off to sleep.

As Neo slept, he thought about his friends, you would think that he would be thinking about Princess Luna, but this time, he was thinking about Twilight and the ponies, he thought about all the good times he has had with them and what wonderful friends they had been to him, they were indeed the most wonderful friends he had ever had.

The next morning, right after Princess Celestia had risen the sun, Neo got up, feeling emotional, he stretched and got out of bed, the ponies and Spike were still sleeping, he quietly crept out of the room, trying not to wake them up, he walked out of the room and came downstairs, then Neo walked over to a corner in the library, he sat in the corner and stared at the wall, then he began singing a song ("Feed the Birds" by Julie Andrews from Mary Poppins).

Meanwhile, Twilight woke up and yawned, then she heard Neo singing, the other ponies woke up as well and heard Neo singing, and so did Spike. The ponies and Spike came downstairs and saw Neo sitting in the corner, singing his song, they listened to Neo sing his song, they thought the song was so beautiful and at the same time, kind of sad. Rarity sobbed and cried a little as she listened, the other ponies had tears in the eyes, and so did Spike. Fluttershy cried hard as she listened, the song made her feel kind of sad, but they kept listening to Neo sing his song. Neo was looking at a poster he had put up of a statue of a praying angel in a graveyard known as Nightshade, Grave Peril as he sang his song.

Then when Neo finished his song, he heard the ponies sobbing, he looked back and saw the ponies and Spike had been watching him sing, the ponies trotted over to him. Rarity sobbed and said, "Oh Neo, that was a very beautiful song." Fluttershy said, "Oh Neo, that was the most beautiful song I've heard you sing, I wouldn't know what we would do without you, I'm so happy that you're our friend, and I love you so very much, you're the most wonderful boy I've ever known." Then Fluttershy gave Neo a hug, then the other ponies and Spike gathered around Neo and they gave him a group hug. They snuggled him, nuzzled him, and hugged him tightly, Neo felt so touched by his pony friends and Spike, he loved them very much and they all loved him just as much as he loved them, he knew that they would always be friends, they would always be there for him when he needs them, especially Twilight, and most of all, even though he is a human, the ponies and Spike love him and accept him for who he is, and because of that, they would be best friends forever and ever, and nothing is more important to them than their friendship.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Worry Twilight

My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 2

Don't Worry Twilight

A few minutes later after their sweet and heartwarming moment with each other, the ponies had to leave for their daily routines, but they all agreed to meet up again later and have a picnic in the fields. Pinkie Pie asked Neo if he would please join them, she practically begged him to come, but Neo agreed, there was no place he would rather be than with his pony friends, after he agreed to come, Pinkie Pie jumped for joy.

Then all the ponies left except for Neo, Twilight and Spike, Spike and Twilight were going over their checklist while Neo was watching YTP videos on his IPad. Twilight noticed some of the videos he was watching, she thought they were kind of strange, but she was happy to see him laughing, nothing made her happier than seeing her friends happy, even Spike laughed at some of the videos. Twilight and Spike found Neo's electronic devices very interesting, and someday, they will want Neo to teach them out to use them, after completing the checklist, Twilight and Spike went to Sugar Cube Corner to pick up a box of cupcakes that she was planning to take to the picnic.

When she got the cupcakes, she saw that there were more than she ordered and one of them had more icing than the others, she used her magic to wipe off some icing until they were all equal, when she was finished, there was only a tiny bit of icing on each cupcake, she thought it was perfect, Spike had icing all over him, but he licked it all off himself.

Once they got back to the library, Neo put the cupcakes in his automatic foodmaker device and had the icing put back on each cupcake, now each cupcake had an equal amount of icing. Twilight was impressed and she felt better, as Spike was going over Twilight's checklist, Spike's claw was so sore from writing, he felt like he couldn't write another word, he even mentioned that it was a good thing that they nothing to report to Princess Celestia, which made Twilight gasp.

Twilight remembered that she hadn't sent a letter to Princess Celestia all week, she had an anxiety attack go through her, she felt that she is supposed to sent a letter to Princess Celestia EVERY week about lessons that she's learned about friendship. She looked at her calendar and saw that she last sent a letter to Princess Celestia exactly a week ago, she felt that if she didn't send a letter to Princess Celestia by the end of the day, she'll be tardy. Twilight felt another anxiety attack go through her, she always felt like she was organized and she has never been late for an assignment, Neo tried to calm her down, he said to her, "Come on Twilight, Princess Celestia wouldn't mind if you missed a week." Twilight said, "I'm afraid to take that chance, Neo, this is the ruler of all of Equestria we're talking about, the pony who holds my fate in her hooves, what if she doesn't forgive me." Neo said, "Please Twilight, we're talking about Princess Celestia, not Adolf Hitler, she may be the ruler of Equestria, but she's nice and understanding." Twilight said, "What if instead she starts thinking I'm not taking my studies on friendship seriously?" Twilight went on about things that Princess Celestia might do if Twilight doesn't meet her deadline, including sending her back to magic kindergarten.

Both Neo and Spike tried to calm down Twilight and reassure her that Princess Celestia would never do that to her, then Twilight said, "You boys are right, I have no reason to worry, because I'm going to solve a friend's problem and get that letter to Princess Celestia before sundown." Then Twilight ran out of the library to find somepony who needed help from a friend or somepony who was having a friendship problem. Neo and Spike felt really concerned about Twilight, sadly Spike had things to do, but Neo was going to follow Twilight and make sure she doesn't cause any trouble.

Twilight went around Ponyville, looking for anypony with a friendship problem that she could report back to Princess Celestia, she went to see Rarity, Rarity was crying because she had lost her diamond-encrusted purple ribbon, she even said that losing that ribbon was the worst possible thing, but then Rarity found it laying in a pile of laundry. Rarity felt better, then Twilight asked Rarity if she needed anything else, but Rarity just asked Twilight to bring her the measuring tape.

Then Twilight left and went to look for another pony with a friendship, she came across Applejack's old barn and saw that Rainbow Dash was destroying it and tearing it apart, she thought that Rainbow Dash and Applejack had a fight and Rainbow Dash was tearing down Applejack's barn in retaliation, but then Rainbow Dash explained to Twilight that Applejack asked her to tear down the barn. Applejack said that it was true, she wanted to put up a new barn, but the old one has to come down to put up a new one.

Then Twilight went to Fluttershy's house, she saw Fluttershy throwing a bear around violently, Twilight was too surprised to even see what was going on, Fluttershy wa usually scared about certain things, but now she seemed to be facing her fears, so Twilight left, although Fluttershy appeared to have been beating up the bear and hurting it badly, she was just massaging the bear's back.

As Twilight went around Ponyville, she kept thinking that she might not make the deadline, but she kept assuring herself that she would, Neo came over to see if she was alright. Twilight saw some fillies playing, but in her mind, she was imagining them laughing at her, Neo brought her back to reality and tried to calm her down. Then Neo reminded Twilight about the picnic that she and the girls said they were going to have, Twilight smiled and said, "Yes, the picnic, I should go see my friends." Twilight trotted away and headed for the field where they would be having the picnic, Neo thought that Twilight had come to her senses, but sadly, he was wrong, in fact, Twilight was on the verge of having a mental breakdown.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3 Twilight's Mental Breakdown

My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 3

Twilight's Mental Breakdown

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy were over in the field setting up their picnic, Neo had just came to the field, he was watching the ponies set up everything. Rarity was frantically searching through her bag, trying to find paper plates, when she couldn't find them, she realized that she did in fact, forget the plates. She was so shocked, she said, "Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" She was about to faint, then Neo quickly raced over to her. Rarity fainted and Neo quickly caught her, he held Rarity in his arm. Rarity felt happy that Neo had caught her, she said, "Oh Neo, thanks for catching me, what would I ever do without you?"

Then Twilight showed up at the picnic, her mane was messed up and she looked really tired, Applejack asked her if she was alright. Twilight said she was not okay, the other ponies looked at her with concerned looks on their faces, she kept going on and on about how terrible it was and how she needed their help, then she said that her letter to Princess Celestia was almost overdue and she hadn't learned a thing about friendship. Then the ponies acted like it was no big deal, Twilight said that if she doesn't turn in a letter by the end of the day, she would be tardy. Applejack told her that she was getting worked up over nothing, but Twilight kept having anxiety attacks and said that her life depends on this. Pinkie Pie just laughed, thinking it was all a joke. Then Twilight just ran off to keep looking for a friendship problem, Rarity said that Twilight was being a drama queen, Neo was very concerned, so he followed Twilight and said he would catch up with the girls later.

Twilight was getting so nervous, she decided that if she can't find a friendship problem, she would MAKE a friendship problem. Then Twilight started having a mental breakdown, she smiled a big crazy smile, she saw the cutie mark crusaders playing over in a field, she went over to them, they said hi to her, then Twilight said, "You three look like you're doing great, looks like three good friends who obviously don't need the help of another good friend." Then Twilight gave them an old doll and said, "This is Smarty Pants, she was mine when I was your age, and now I want to give her to you." The cutie mark crusaders really didn't like the doll very much, but they acted like they liked it, then Twilight said, "I just hope the fact that there are three of you and only one of her doesn't become a problem, I'd hate to cause a rift between such good friends, so, who wants to play with her first."

The cutie mark crusaders kept getting the other to play with her first, Twilight could see that they didn't want it, so Twilight decided to cast a love spell on the doll that would get ponies to love it more than anything, then the cutie mark crusaders began fighting over the doll, saying they like it more than the other. Twilight tried to get them to share, but they kept fighting over it, some other ponies in the area got under the spell and started fighting over the doll as well, saying how much they loved it, even the mayor was fighting over the doll. Then Twilight saw that this was a bad idea, she said to herself, "What have I done?" Neo had been watching Twilight the whole time and he saw what was going on, he knew he had to do something,.Neo decided to go and tell Princess Celestia what was going on.

Neo flew up in the air like Superman and he flew to Canterlot Castle, he got to the castle and entered through a balcony. Since Princess Celestia had told Neo he could come to the castle whenever he wanted, the guards always let him inside. Neo went inside the throne room and saw Princess Celestia sitting on her throne, Neo ran inside the throne room, Princess Celestia saw Neo come in, she could tell from the look on his face that something was wrong. She got off her throne and went over to him, she said to him, "Neo dear, what ever is the matter?" Neo said, "Celestia, I need to talk to you, it's very important." Princess Celestia gasped and said, "I'm listening." Neo said, "It's Twilight, she's having a mental breakdown." Princess Celestia said, "Oh my goodness, tell me all about it."

Neo explained to Princess Celestia that Twilight forgot to send a letter for this week to Celestia about her friendship lessons, and all day she had been looking for anypony with a friendship problem. She felt that if she didn't send a letter to Celestia by the end of the day, she would be tardy and Celestia might punish her for that, and now she was causing trouble in Ponyville and having a mental breakdown. Princess Celestia nodded her head and said, "I understand, I will talk to her, thank you for bringing this to my attention." Neo said, "Celestia, you won't send Twilight away, will you?" Princess Celesita put her hoof under Neo's chin and said, "Of course not, I would never do that, and I certainly would never do anything to make you upset, you did the right thing letting me know about what's going on with Twilight, that makes you a true friend to her, please don't worry my dear, I will have a talk with her, and I promise everything will be okay."

Then Neo gave Princess Celestia a hug and said, "You're a wonderful princess." Princess Celestia hugged him back, she giggled and said, "Why thank you, my sweet little boy, you go ahead and get back to Ponyville, I'll be there very shortly." Then Neo walked out of the throne room, he went out to the balcony and he flew back to Ponyville, waiting for Princess Celestia to come talk to Twilight.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4 A Valuable Lesson

My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 4

A Valuable Lesson

A crowd of ponies were fighting over Twilight's old doll because Twilight had cast a love spell on the doll to make everypony love the doll more than anything. Twilight has seen what she has done and she felt very guilty, Neo came back to Ponyville and saw the ponies chasing after the doll and fighting over it. The rest of the mane 6 came over and saw what was going on, they couldn't believe what was going on. Twilight told them not to look at the doll because of the love spell she had cast on it, Fluttershy asked Twilight why she enchanted her doll, Twilight said, "Oh, I had to do something, I had nothing to report to Princess Celestia, I thought if I couldn't find a problem, I'd make a problem, The day is almost over." Applejack said, "Not almost, look." She pointed at the sun, the sun was just setting over the horizon, Neo was waiting for Princess Celestia to show up, he counted, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." "TWILIGHT SPARKLE," shouted an angry voice, Neo and the mane 6 looked up and saw Princess Celestia appear, she was hovering above them, and she seemed angry, the ponies were scared, Applejack said, "Whoa nelly." But Neo was calm, because he knew why she was there.

Neo squeezed through the crowd of ponies fighting over the doll, Neo touched the doll and gently rubbed his first 2 finger across it's head, Neo took off the love spell. All of the ponies wondered what was going on and why they had been fighting over an old doll, then the ponies went away, but a stallion took off with the doll. Princess Celestia smiled at Neo and said, "Thank you Neo." Then she glared at Twilight and said, "Meet me in the library." Princess Celestia teleported, Twilight was so scared, she thought her life was over, she walked away and said, "Goodbye, girls, if you care to visit, I'll be in magic kindergarten, back in Canterlot." And she walked towards the library, Neo walked back with her and tried to comfort her. The other ponies were scared, they thought they were never gonna see Twilight again, they felt that everything was their fault because they didn't take Twilight's anxiety seriously enough. Rarity said once again that of all the worst things that could happen, this was the WORST... POSSIBLE... THING.

Meanwhile at the library, Neo and Spike were listening in on Twilight and Princess Celestia. Twilight said to Princess Celestia, " But...but... I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week, I missed the deadline, I'm a bad student, I'm... tardy." Princess Celestia said to Twilight in a gentle voice, "You are a wonderful student, Twilight. I don't have to get a letter every week to know that." Twilight felt better about what Princess Celestia said and her anxiety went away. Princess Celestia promised Neo that she wouldn't send Twilight away, so she wasn't going to punish her at all, but she had something else in mind.

But then the rest of the mane 6 barged into the library, they begged for Princess Celestia not to punish Twilight and it wasn't her fault, Princess Celestia said, "I'm listening." Fluttershy said, "Please, your Highness. We all saw that Twilight was upset." Rainbow Dash said, "But we thought that the thing she was worrying about wasn't worth worrying about." Applejack said, "So when she ran off all worked up, not a single one of us tried to stop her." Rarity said, "As Twilight's good friends, we should have taken her feelings seriously and been there for her." Fluttershy said, "Please don't take her away from us just because we were too insensitive to help her."

Princess Celestia made a serious look for a second, then she said in a sweet voice, "Looks like you all learned a pretty valuable lesson today." they all agreed, then Princess Celestia said, "Very well. I'll forget Twilight's "punishment" on one condition, from this day forth, I would like you all to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship, when, and only when, you happen to discover them." Princess Celestia went outside on the top floor of the library, Twilight said, "Princess Celestia, wait! How did you know I was in trouble?" Princess Celestia said, "Neo told me everything, he brought to my attention that you were letting your fears and anxieties get the best of you, as a good friend, he was concerned about you, and I commend him for taking your feelings seriously, Neo really cares for you and he loves you very much, well, I must be going, but before I leave, I would like to have a few words with Neo." Princess Celestia said to Neo, "Neo dear, could I have a word with you please."

Neo came outside on the top floor of the library, he was alone with Princess Celestia, she said, "Neo, that was very noble of you to take Twilight's feeling seriously and to bring to my attention of her fears and anxieties, you are a true friend to Twilight, and I know you always will be, and since you are a loyal friend to her, there is something I want you to do for me." Neo was listening to her very carefully, Princess Celestia said, "I want you to help Twilight discover and learn more about friendship, please help her with everything you can, I know you can help her because you're such a loyal friend to her, and I know how much she means to you, can you keep a secret?" Neo said he could, then Princess Celestia said, "You see, Twilight is destined to become the princess of friendship." Neo was in shock for a second, but he kept listening, she said, "But she has a lot to learn about friendship before she can become princess, so I want you to help her in every way you can to help her learn about friendship, it is Twilight's destiny to become the future princess of friendship, but I want you to promise not to tell her about this."

Neo was quiet for a second, he hated keeping secrets from Twilight and the ponies, but this was at Princess Celestia's request, so he said, "I promise, but despite that she's not a princess yet, Twilight has always been a princess to me." Princess Celestia giggled and said, "Well, that's very sweet, I know how much you love her, you and Twilight will always be good friends, and I know that you will help her become the princess of friendship." Then Neo gave Princess Celestia a hug, she gently hugged him back and they shared a mother and son moment, as he hugged her, he said, "I promise I will do everything I can to help Twilight, I will make sure she becomes the princess of friendship." Princess Celestia giggled and said, "I know you will my sweet, faithful little boy, and I remember, I love you very much."

Twilight, Spike and the mane 6 were sitting by the door to the top outside floor of the library, trying to listen in, they were wondering what Neo and Princess Celestia were talking about. Then the door opened and Princess Celestia said, "Well, I must be getting back to Canterlot everypony, I'm expecting some mail." Then Princess Celestia flew off towards the moon, she teleported and was gone, Applejack said they should start writing a letter about friendship right away and she told Spike to take a letter.

Twilight remembered that Princess Celestia said that Neo had made Celestia aware of Twilight's fear and anxieties, and she was so grateful to him for caring for her feelings, Twilight gave Neo a hug and said, "Oh Neo, thank you for helping me see the error of my ways, you're such a wonderful friend." As Neo hugged Twilight, he said, "You're welcome Twilight, I love you very much, but just remember that I'm here for you, and don't ever let you fears and worries get the best of you." Then Neo sang a song for Twilight just for her, ("Don't Worry Baby" by The Beach Boys), Twilight, Spike and the ponies listened to Neo's song, and it touched their hearts, especially Twilight. During his song, Neo rubbed Twilight's cheek and he kissed her cheek, which made her blush and she sighed.

After Neo sang his song, the mane 6 and Spike gave him a group hug, they loved his song and they were so happy to have him as a friend, and the song taught Twilight never to worry and never to let her fears get the best of her, everything would always turn out okay in the end.

Then the ponies went to write their letter to Princess Celestia about the lesson they learned, and Neo taught them more with the song he just sang for them, they learned that they should always take somepony's feelings seriously, even if it doesn't seem serious, and that was a very important lesson to be learned. And when the letter was finished, Spike sent it of to Princess Celestia. A few minutes later, Princess Celestia got the letter and she read it, she was very proud of them, especially Neo, and she knew deep down in her heart that Neo would do everything he could to help Twilight learn about friendship and make sure that Twilight will become the future princess of friendship.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5 Neo Performs in Cloudsdale

My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 5

Neo Performs in Cloudsdale

The next day, Twilight had to run some errands and she asked Spike to rearrange books on the shelves, Spike had a feeling that it was gonna take all day, but then Neo came downstairs. Spike asked Neo if he wanted to help, Neo said he would be glad to help, but he had a better idea to rearrange the books. Neo stared at a few books and used his telekinetic ability to put them on a shelf, Spike was amazed by what Neo just did, Neo told Spike he hadn't seen nothing yet. Then Neo played music with his mind (Pac Attack Can Can SNES music), then Neo pointed around at some books and he made the float around the room, the books floated onto shelves and were being rearranged, Neo danced as he made the books float around the library. Spike just watched in amazement as Neo made the books float around the library. Even Twilight had never done anything like this before. Then after 5 minutes, the books were all rearranged, Spike thanked Neo for his help and went to do more chores.

Then Neo left the library and walked to Rarity's boutique, Rarity had made some clothes for him and he was going to see what she had made for him, a few ponies said hello to Neo as he went to Rarity's. When he got there, there was a closed sign on the door, meaning that she was not there, but Neo opened the door and went inside. Neo always wondered why Rarity never locks her door.

Then Neo saw the clothes that Rarity had made for him sitting on a table, there was note on top of them that Rarity left for him, Neo read the note, the note said that she knew that he was coming, so he could come in while she was gone to see the clothes, she had these clothes made specially for him to wear for his performance in Cloudsdale. She had made him a Punk Rock outfit, which included a green mohawk wig, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, a choker, metal studded wristbands, ear piercings, jewelry, and a belt with metal studs on it. Neo quickly put on his outfit, it was the perfect size and it all fit perfectly. Rarity was the best designer ever to him, Neo looked at himself in the mirror, he thought he looked so good, then Neo put on his metal spiked sunglasses, then he went outside the boutique.

When he got outside, he played a song with his mind ("Bad To The Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers), then Neo began walking around Ponyville, singing his song. Mares in the area just stared at Neo with flirtatious look on their faces, they thought he looked so handsome and attractive in his outfit, some of the mares followed him around town, attracted to the way he looked, the mares included Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy Hooves, the Spa mares, even Miss Cheerilee and the mayor mare thought he looked so handsome and attractive. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash also saw Neo and they started him with flirtatious grins, staring at how handsome he looked. Rarity also saw handsome he looked in the outfit that she had made for him, then Twilight came around and saw Neo in his Punk Rock outfit and she also gave him the same look, and they all loved the song he was singing.

Neo walked back to the library in his new outfit, the mane 6 followed him to the library, Neo had just ended his song and went inside the library, the mane 6 came inside the library and kept staring at him, they just thought he looked so handsome, then the mane 6 gathered around him, they flirted with him for a while, blinking their eyes, teasing him, complimenting about how handsome he looked, then pretty much all at the same time. The mane 6 gave Neo kisses all over his face, Neo blushed bright red and he could see hearts floating all around him, then the ponies teased him a little about his blushing, then Neo gave all his pony friends a hug, and he thanked Rarity for making the new outfit for him, Rarity responded by winking at him.

Then later that day, Neo flew up to Cloudsdale, he was to perform at the Cloudsdale Colosseum a crowd of ponies, mostly pegasus were at the colosseum, waiting for Neo to perform. Neo was in a room in the colosseum, getting ready to perform.

A few minutes later, Neo came around, riding on a rainbow like a roller coaster, then he dropped down into the colosseum, the entire crowd cheered for him as he made his entrance. Neo started off by performing a Rock song ("Fight It" by No Vacancy), Neo danced to his song and did his best, then Neo performed various Punk Rock songs by The Casualties, The Virus, Bad Religion, Pennywise, The Bouncing Souls, The Unseen, The New Bomb Turks, Rancid, The Dead Kennedys, and The Joykiller. Neo performed from 20 to 30 Punk Rock songs, during his songs, Neo made rainbows appear and he did things like jump from rainbow to rainbow, skating on rainbows and more, the crowd of ponies cheered for him after each performance and they were deeply impressed.

Then after Neo performed his final song, Rainbow Dash flew over him and created a sonic rainboom just for him, then Neo put his hands together above him and he created a rainbow himself, the ponies were surprised by what they just saw, they were so impressed, they cheered even more, they thought it was the best performance they had ever seen. When the performance was over, the Wonderbolts flew around Neo in his honor, soon after, Neo met the Wonderbolts and they asked for his autograph and they got a picture taken with him as well. Then various ponies, mostly pegasus came to met Neo, they asked for autographs, and some got their picture taken with him, Neo loved all the fame he was getting, out of all his years of performing, he had never gotten this much fame, all his performances in Equestria got Neo more fame and he met more ponies and made more friends and gained followers a lot more here than ever before, he was just so happy to live in the magical land of Equestria, and he knew that Equestria was truly the place where he was destined to live.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6 Neo's Good Deeds

My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 6

Neo's Good Deeds

It was another beautiful day in the magical land of Equestria, Celestia's sun was shining down on the town of Ponyville, the mane 6 were out doing their usual activities. Spike was at the library doing chores and writing letters to Princess Celestia, and Neo was sitting out on a bench near the Ponyville Schoolhouse, he was playing a Nintendo Gameboy and he was playing the Robocop game, the game was pretty violent, so he always looked around to make sure there weren't any fillies or colts near him to see this.

Over at the schoolhouse playground, the cutie mark crusaders were playing together, Sweetie Belle was playing jump rope while Applebloom and Scootaloo turned the rope so she could jump. Neo looked over and saw them playing together, it made him happy to see all the fillies and colts playing together, it just gave him a wonderful feeling. Then Neo went back to playing his Gameboy, suddenly while Sweetie Belle was jumping, Applebloom slipped and let go of the rope, while Sweetie Belle was jumping, the end of the rope slapped against Sweetie Belle's leg, leaving a red mark on her leg.

Sweetie Belle began to cry because it hurt, Applebloom and Scootaloo tried to comfort her. Applebloom kept apologizing for hurting Sweetie Belle. Neo heard Sweetie Belle crying and he saw that she was hurt, he put away his Gameboy and ran over to see them, he asked what was wrong. Applebloom told him that she accidentally let go of the rope and the end of the rope slapped Sweetie Belle's leg and hurt her. Applebloom kept saying she was sorry, Neo told her that it wasn't her fault, it was an accident. Neo looked at Sweetie Belle's leg and saw the red mark, Neo asked if it hurt and Sweetie Belle said yes, then Neo had an idea.

Neo put his hand over the spot where the red mark was on Sweetie Belle's leg, Neo touched the spot for a few seconds, then Neo let go, and the red mark was gone and Sweetie Belle didn't feel anymore pain. Applebloom and Scootaloo couldn't believe it, Neo just healed Sweetie Belle's leg just by touching her. Sweetie Belle felt so happy, she jumped into Neo's arms and said, "Oh Neo, thank you thank you thank you, thank you so much, you're the best." Applebloom and Scootaloo snuggled against Neo's legs, they felt so happy for Sweetie Belle and they were amazed by Neo's ability, Sweetie Belle gave Neo a hug, thanking him for helping her. Neo felt good about helping Sweetie Belle, it just felt so good, Applebloom and Scootaloo also hugged Neo and thanked him for helping Sweetie Belle. Neo gave each of the cutie mark crusaders a kiss on the head, they all blushed after each kiss, then Neo patted each of them on the head and said he would see them later, the cutie mark crusaders waved at Neo as he walked off and said bye to him and they continued to play.

Then Neo walked around Ponyville, ponies in the area smiled or said hello to him, then he saw 2 ponies coming over to him, it was the 2 Spa ponies, they asked Neo if he could come to the Spa and play relaxing music for a while, he agreed and he came with them to the Spa place. Neo sat in a chair and played Feng Shui music while the Spa ponies massaged ponies' backs and gave them Spa treatment. The music made the ponies relax while the Spa ponies gave them Spa treatment, the Spa ponies enjoyed listening to the music just as much the customer ponies did. Neo played Fend Shui music for an hour for the Spa ponies, then to thank him for helping them out, they decided to give Neo a free massage. Neo accepted and the Spa ponies massaged his back and Neo played Feng Shui music while they massaged his back. When it was over, Neo gave the Spa ponies a kiss on the cheek, which made them blush and they told him to come back anytime.

Neo left the Spa center and walked around Ponyville, then Neo went to see Rarity at her boutique, Neo went inside and saw Rarity running around the room, she seemed to be frantically looking for something, Neo asked what was going on and she said she couldn't find her hairbrush, and of course she said that of all worst things, it was the worst possible thing, being a drama queen. Neo told her to calm down, but she said she had to find it because her mane was a mess, then Neo said he had a brush of his own and he would brush Rarity's mane. Rarity smiled a big smile and widened her eyes, she said, "You will, oh thank you so much."

Rarity stood in front of a mirror, Neo took out his hairbrush and began brushing Rarity's mane, Neo played music with his mind as he brushed her mane (Jeopardy Thinking Music), he also brushed her tail, it only took him 3 minutes to brush her mane and tail. When he was finished, Rarity looked at herself in the mirror and said she looked fantastic, then she gave Neo a hug and thanked him over and over again for helping her, she even said that he sure knows how to brush a pony's mane for a boy. Then Neo gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek, Rarity blushed and hugged him again.

Then Neo left the boutique and went to Sweet Apple Acres, he looked around to see if Applejack was there, then Neo saw her bucking trees, trying to knock down the apples, Neo went over to her, Applejack smiled at him and said, "Howdy partner." Neo asked her if she needed some help, Applejack didn't usually want help, but she accepted it this time, Neo stood where he was, a few feet away from the apple tree, then Neo pounded on the ground (like Jax), the impat of Neo's ground pound shook the ground and caused all the apples to fall off the tree. Applejack was impressed, then Neo did the same thing to 4 other apple trees. When he was finished, Applejack went over to Neo and said, "Wow sugarcube, that was mighty impressive, thanks for your help." Then Applejack gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, which made Neo blushed, then Neo gave Applejack a hug and said he was glad to help her, then Neo gave Applejack a kiss on the cheek, she blushed and said, "Oh shucks sugarcube." Then she gently nuzzled his face, then Neo said he would see her later and he left Sweet Apple Acres.

Then Neo went to see Fluttershy at her house by the forest, Neo knocked on her door, she answered it and she was happy to see him, she invited him inside, she was trying to get Angel to take a nap, but Angel was refusing. She asked Neo if he could help her and he said he would try. Fluttershy tried to get Angel to take a nap, but Angel kept refusing, then Neo began singing a lullaby to Angel to see if that would make her go to sleep. After a few minutes of singing, Angel finally fell asleep, when Angel was fast asleep, Fluttershy thanked Neo for his help and gave him a hug, she also gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush.

Then Neo left Fluttershy's house and went back to the library, right when Neo walked into the library, the mane 6 were there and they all rushed over to him and snuggled up against him. Spike also snuggled against him as well, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity told the rest of the mane 6 about all the good deeds that Neo did for them. Sweetie Belle even told Rarity about how he helped her when she got hurt, they all thanked him for all the good deeds he did today. Twilight said what would they do without him, they were all so thankful they had a friend like Neo.

Then the mane 6 and Spike gave Neo a group hug, they snuggled him, nuzzled him and some of them even kissed his cheek, Neo blushed bright red because of all the affection, then he told the girls and Spike that he loved them so much and they were the most wonderful friends that he has ever had, and they were looking forward to a future of a long and wonderful friendship with each other.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7 A Deal with the Devil

My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 7

A Deal with the Devil

Meanwhile, somewhere in another dimension, in a dark lair where is nothing but torture chambers, sounds of screaming, and nothing but darkness, despair, and suffering, a dark figure appears and says, "The time has come, I must find more subjects to cause pain and suffering, and I have found the perfect place, the land known as Equestria, in this pathetic land of a realm, there is happiness, harmony, peace, and prosperity, it's the perfect place to raise hell, very soon, this happy land will witness years of pain and suffering, I will raise hell over this land and bring a new element of pain and suffering to the creatures that live there."

This dark figure was a demon of pain and suffering, and it wasn't human, nothing brings this figure not greater joy than causing pain and suffering in such unthinkable ways, this figure had a plan to raise hell over the land of Equestria, and he wasn't going to do it alon.

Then the dark figure summoned a creature to it's lair, the creature appeared in the lair, the creature was a black unicorn, but she was no ordinary unicorn, she had a twisted horn, insect wings, a teal colored mane, a pair of fangs, and dark green eyes, she had holes in her legs, wings and tail, and she was wearing a small black crown tipped with blue orbs. She looked around at the place she was in, she said, "Where am I, how did I get here, what's going on?" Then a voice said, "Silence creature, I brought you here." The creature said, "Who's that, who is there, where are you?" Then the dark figure appeared before her, she stared at the figure, he was horrible looking. Then the creature said, "Who are you, and why have you brought me here?"

Then the figure said, "Welcome to Hell, you're in my lair now, and you're gonna listen to me." The creature said, "Who do you think you are, do you know who I am?" The figure said, "Yes creature, I know who and what you are, you are the one known as Queen Chrysalis, queen of the changelings in the land known as Equestria." Queen Chrysalis gasped and said, "How do you know my name, and how do you know about Equestria?" the figure said, "I know all about you, your changelings army, and the land you live in." Queen Chrysalis got irritated and said, "And who are you?" the figure said, "Who I am is none of your concern, I brought you here for a reason, I want to make a deal with you."

Queen Chrysalis was intrigued, she said, "What kind of deal?" the figure said, "I want to raise hell over Equestria and bring pain and suffering to the entire land, basically, I want the souls of the creatures who live there, and you're gonna help me do it." Queen Chrysalis didn't like the demanding, she said, "Now why should I help you?" The figure was silent for a second, he quickly looked to his right and a sharp chain came down and hooked onto Queen Chrysalis's back, it hurt so much and she screamed because of the pain. Then the figure said, "You are in no position to refuse me, you're in my world now, I could tear your skin off right now." Then Queen Chrysalis began begging for her life and said she'll do whatever he says, then the figure made the sharp chain disappear and the pain was gone.

The figure said, "You're gonna help me raise hell over Equestria, and I shall bring a new element of pain and suffering to the entire land." Queen Chrysalis said, "So what's in it for me?" The figure said, "I understand that you changelings feed on love energy, if you agree to work for me, I shall provide you with unlimited love energy for you entire army." Queen Chrysalis liked that idea, as queen of the changelings, she had to provide food for her subjects, and they feed on love energy, then she said, "What do you want in return?" The figure said, "The entire land of Equestria, if you help me achieve my goal, I will let you rule all of Equestria while I unleash unlimited elements of pain and suffering onto the creatures of Equestria."

Queen Chrysalis liked the idea of ruling Equestria, and she was willing to do anything to feed her army, so she said, "Okay, I'll do it." The figure said, "Good answer, now listen carefully, 15 days from now, there will be a wedding in the city known as Canterlot, I want to you to intercept the bride of the wedding and take her place, and after you marry her groom, you will feed off of his love energy, and then I will handle the rest." Queen Chrysalis liked the plan, but the figure said, "And if you fail, I will take your soul, and you shall encounter many elements of pain and suffering."

Queen Chrysalis was so sure that she would succeed, then the figure sent her back to Equestria and she immediately started to make her plans to intercept the future wedding. After she was gone, the figure said, "Pathetic creatures, they're so gullible, it doesn't matter if she succeeds or not, I'm gonna take her soul anyway, and when she pulls off this job, all of Equestria will be mine, and very soon, hell will feast on the land, and these creatures shall endure generations of pain and suffering at my hands, and nothing will stop me, Equestria will be mine." Then the figure laughed an evil laugh, looking forward to his future of unleashing hell over Equestria. Looks like Equestria is in for an epic battle of good against evil, will good triumph over evil, or will hell raise over Equestria, we'll find out, very very soon.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding Invitation

My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 8

Wedding Invitation

About 2 weeks later, Neo and the mane 6 were having a picnic in the field, Spike came running as fast as he could to the mane 6, as soon as he got to Twilight, he waited a second, then he belched out a letter from Princess Celestia. Twilight opened the letter and read it to her friends,

"Dear Twilight,

I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot,"

The rest of the mane 6 seemed surprised about this wedding, Twilight continued reading the letter. Princess Celestia wrote that she would be presiding over the ceremony, but she requested that she and her friends help with the preparations for the special occasion, she wanted Neo to provide the music and sing at the wedding, she wanted Fluttershy and her birds to help set up decorations, she wanted Pinkie Pie to host the reception, which made Pinkie Pie jump for joy, she wanted Applejack to be in charge of catering for the reception, she wanted Rainbow Dash to create a sonic rainboom after the bride and groom complete their I do's, she wanted Rarity to design the dresses for the bride and the bridesmaids, Rarity was so excited that Princess Celestia wanted her to design dresses for the bride and bridesmaids, she was so excited, she practically fainted. And finally, she wanted Twilight to play the most important role of all, she wanted Twilight to make sure that everything goes as planned.

Twilight wondered who was getting married, then Spike had another letter that he probably should had given her first, Spike gave her the letter and she read it, the letter said, "Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and..." she gasped and said, "My brother,"

Twilight couldn't believe it, Applejack said, "Your brother's getting married, Congratulations, Twilight! That's great news." Twilight was kind of upset, she couldn't believe that she heard about her brother's wedding from a piece of paper instead of her brother himself, and she had no idea who this Princess Mi Amore Cadenza was, Twilight's brother's name was Shining Armor, and she and her brother had been so close all their lives, she even refereed to him as her B.B.B.F.F., which meant best brother best friend forever. Then she talked about how much she loved her brother and how much he meant to her, Neo thought about his own brother as she talked, he said he wished his brother had been like her brother, he and his brother had always been against each other and hardly ever got along, but that changed since Richard Ramirez tried to raise hell over Equestria and Princess Celestia healed his deranged mind and his cold heart. Now his brother was better but he had not seen his brother since that event, his brother was back in the real world.

Rarity saw that Neo looked distracted, she brought him out of his memory and asked him if he was alright, he said yes and thanked her for her concern. Then Applejack said, "Twilight, as one of your P.F.F.'s," she paused and said, "Pony friends forever, I wanna tell you that I think your brother sounds like a real good guy." Twilight said, "He's pretty special, he even has a very important job, he's the captain of the royal guards, and it's really hard for anypony to get that job, they don't just let anypony be the captain of the royal guards." Rarity was so surprised, she said, "So let me get this straight, we're helping out with the wedding of not only a princess, but a captain of the Royal Guards." Neo said, "It would seem that way."

Rarity just couldn't believe it, she practically fainted again, the rest of the mane 6 were just so excited, even Neo was looking forward to participating in this wedding, and he was interesting in meeting another princess and Twilight's brother, but he was wondering how many princesses there were in Equestria, he thought the only princesses were Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

The wedding was 3 days away, but then Neo remembered something, he said to the girls, "Girls, I just remembered, I'm supposed to perform live in concert in Canterlot tomorrow." Rarity said, "You are, but what about the wedding, you have to help prepare for the wedding, Princess Celestia even requested it." Neo said, "I know Rarity, and I'm going to help, but the wedding is in 3 days, my concert is tomorrow around 1:00 P.M, we can stay in Canterlot tonight, I can do my concert tomorrow and then we call go to Canterlot Castle right after the concert and start preparing for the wedding."

The girls all thought it was a good idea, but they were wondering where they would stay in Canterlot until tomorrow, then Twilight said that they could all stay at her parent's house. All the girls thought it was a wonderful idea, and Twilight really thought it would be wonderful since Neo has never met Twilight's parents, and she had always wanted him to meet them. Then they all agreed that it was a wonderful idea, and so Neo, Spike, and the mane 6 got onto the Friendship Express and they were on their way to Twilight's parent's house in Canterlot.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9 Neo Meets Twilight's Parents

My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 9

Neo Meets Twilight's Parents

Neo, Spike and the mane 6 were riding the Friendship Express on their way to Canterlot, they were heading to the library where Twilight's parents lived and they were going to spend the night there since Neo had a concert to perform the next day in Canterlot. It didn't take them very long to get to Canterlot, Neo loved looking out at the sights of Canterlot.

A few minutes later, they got to the Canterlot library, Twilight ran up to the door and gently knocked, a mare answered the door and she was so surprised to see Twilight, the mare was her mother, they hugged and snuggled each other while the rest of the mane 6 and Spike came to the door. Twilight's father came in and he was happy to see Twilight as well, they reunited as Neo came to the door, he felt happy seeing Twilight reunite with her family, but it also made him feel a little sad inside because it made him think about his parents.

Twilight's parents noticed the human boy with the ponies, they smiled at him, Twilight said, "Mom and Dad, let me introduce you to my new best friend, this is Neo Anderson, he and I have been good friends for a while." Twilight's mother went up to him and smiled, she said, "I'm honored to meet you Mr. Anderson, I'm so happy that my Twilight has a new friend, by the way, my name is Twilight Velvet, but you can call Mrs. Sparkle." Twilight Velvet was a white coated pony with a white and purple striped mane and her cutie marks were 3 stars, then she introduced Neo to her husband and he was honored to meet him as well. Twilight's father name was Night Light, he was blue coated stallion with an dark blue mane and his cutie mark was a big and small moon. Twilight had waited for this moment for so long, she had always wanted Neo to meet her parents and now he finally did, her parents mentioned that they had heard all about him, he was the hero that saved Equestria from evil with the help of Twilight and her friends, and that he had been touring Equestria, putting on concerts and shows and he was becoming famous all around Equestria.

Twilight explained that they had come here because Neo was to perform live in concert tomorrow and they wanted to stay for the night here at the Canterlot library with her parents. They thought it was a wonderful idea and they accepted, they were also looking forward to the upcoming wedding where their son Shining Armor is getting married, and they will definitely be at the wedding.

After meeting Twilight's parents, all the ponies, Spike and Neo went into the library, Twilight told her parents all about how she loved Neo and how he has been a wonderful friend to her and the mane 6. Her parents were so happy to know how sweet it was that Neo and Twilight were getting along so well, while they were there, Twilight wanted to stay close to Neo while the rest of the mane 6 just took it easy. Neo felt like having a little fun, he took a small object out of his pocket, he put it on the floor and pushed a button on it, then the object opened up and got bigger, when the object stopped opening and expanding, the object was now a pool table. Twilight saw everything and she was so shocked, she asked what it was, Neo said it was a pool table, and of course she didn't know what it was. Neo said it was a fun game that most humans play back in the real world, Neo took out the balls in the triangle and he took out a long stick that he called a cue, then he took the white ball, he showed Twilight how humans play the game, he pointed the cue at the white ball, then he hit the white ball and it hit the balls. Twilight was mesmerized by it, so Neo kept playing pool and Twilight watched him play, he mentioned that the black 8 ball has to be the very last ball to get into the holes. After he finished playing, he made the pool table shrink back to the size it was as the object, then Neo put it back in his pocket.

Later Neo sat on a couch in the library, Twilight went to spend some quality time with her parents, they had a lot to catch up on. So Twilight told her parents about her good times in Ponyville and how Neo has helped her and her friends learn all about friendship. Neo watched Twilight interact and spend time with her parents, Neo was happy for Twilight, but he was feeling depressed at the same time, watching Twilight interact with her parents made him think about his own parents, and he was never going to see his parents ever again because his parents were deceased. Neo started to cry a little, Twilight noticed him crying and she went over to see him, she said to him with a concerned look on her face, "Neo, what's wrong?" Neo kept crying, but Twilight begged him to tell her what was bothering him and he could tell her anything because she was his friend, he told Twilight that she was very lucky that she has her parents, because his parents are dead now, and right from that, Twilight knew why he was sad. She apologized for him and said she would make everything better, she tried to comfort him any way that she could.

Twilight's parents saw what was going on, they asked if everything was alright, Twilight said that Neo was just a little depressed, they wanted to know what was wrong and if they could help. Twilight explained that watching her spend time with her parents made Neo feel a little sad because it makes him think about his own parents and sadly, his parents were deceased. Twilight's parents felt so sorry, they apologized for Neo and said it was terrible that he lost his parents, they tried to comfort him as well, they even said that if he needs any comfort, he can always come to them for comfort, they may be Twilight's parents, but any friend of Twilight's is a friend of theirs as well. They understood his sadness and they comforted him along with Twilight, her parents were so nice to him, they had just met him and they were treating him like he was part of their family, he knew that Equestria was indeed the place where he truly belonged, he felt so grateful, he gave Mrs. Sparkle a hug and thanked her for her kindness, she hugged him back and Mr. Sparkle and Twilight hugged him as well, he thought Mrs. Sparkle was a wonderful mother, she was just as nice as Princess Celestia. Neo was beginning to feel so much better, he may have lost his parents, but he had so many friends who loved him like he was part of their family, and that was all that mattered.

And so for the rest of the day, Twilight's parents spend time with Twilight and Neo, they asked Neo how he likes Equestria, he said Equestria was the most wonderful place he had ever came to, and he was proud to call Equestria his home, and that made her parents feel very happy. He also told them that he loved the Equestria Princesses, and they were very happy to hear that, and they were happy to know that Neo will be attending the wedding where their son Shining Armor will be marrying Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Twilight still didn't know who that was, but she didn't want to ruin their moment.

And for the rest of the day, Twilight's parents were beginning to love Neo as if he was their own son and they treated him like he was their son, and that made Twilight very happy, Neo had done so much for Twilight, she was beginning to see him as her brother, but now they had to get some rest because they had very busy day ahead of them tomorrow. Twilight's parents even made sure Neo was comfortable and he was looking forward to his concert, meeting Shining Armor and his bride and helping his friends prepare for the wedding.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10 Neo's Suspicion

My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 10

Neo's Suspicion

The next day, Neo was rehearsing for his concert over at a stadium somewhere in Canterlot. About an hour before his concert, Neo was in the stadium getting ready, Rarity was there helping him get ready, she put his long black wig on him, put on his Heavy Metal makeup, she did everything she could to get him ready for his performance, Neo thought she did an excellent job on his appearance, he thanked her for her help and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush, she said that she and the girls would be in the front of the crowd, cheering for him and supporting him, he appreciated it and went out to the stadium to begin his concert.

There was a good crowd of ponies out at the stadium, waiting to see the performance of the famous human singer in Equestria, Neo appeared on stage after a fog went around the place that he had caused with his mind illusions, then Neo performed various Heavy Metal songs that included songs by Marylin Manson, Rob Zombie, Megadeth, Metallica, Napalm Death, and Type O Negative. Despite that his songs and performance was very strange, everypony loved his performance and they all cheered for him after every song, especially the mane 6 and Spike, they cheered for him the loudest. Neo's performance was about an hour and a half, when the concert was over, Neo came outside, still in his Heavy Metal outfit, a crowd of ponies came over to him, asking for his autograph. Neo signed autographs for a good while, but after a while, the mane 6 came and got him out of the crowd and took him to the train because they had to get to Canterlot Castle to start preparing for the wedding.

Twilight's parents were on the train as well, they has watched Neo's concert and they thought the concert was unbelievable and very entertaining, Neo felt touched by their compliments. And so Neo, Spike, the mane 6 and Twilight's parents rode the train to Canterlot Castle, during the ride, Neo sang another song just to pass the time ("Summertime Blues" by Eddie Cochran). The ponies listened as he sang and they enjoyed his singing very much, shortly after finishing his song, they were almost to Canterlot Castle. Twilight was still thinking about her brother, Neo noticed and he said to her, "Hey Twilight, you don't seem like yourself, is something wrong?" Twilight said, "Oh Neo, I'm just thinking about Shining Armor, ever since I moved to Ponyville, we've been seeing each other less and less, and now that he's starting a new family with this "Princess Mi Amore Ca-whatshername", we'll probably never see each other." Neo said, "Come on Twilight, don't say that, he's your brother and he loves you very much, he'll always have time for you, and no matter where you are, he'll always be with you." Twilight was touched, she smiled at Neo and said, "Thank you Neo, that's very sweet of you, I just wish he could have told me in person that he was getting married." Then Twilight gave Neo a hug, appreciating his nice comment.

Then they arrived at Canterlot Castle, but as they got to the castle, there was a gigantic pink force field surrounding the entire castle and there were extra guards standing around in front of the force field. The train stopped at the front of the force field, the guards checked the train and signaled the train to enter, the train entered the force field and went the rest of the way to the castle. The ponies were wondering why there were so many guards and a force field, then the train stopped and everypony got off the train.

Twilight was going to go straight to see her brother and give him a piece of her mind, Neo went with her, he wanted to meet her brother and see what he's like. Twilight and Neo went over to a staircase, she saw her brother up there and she shouted, "I've got something to say to you, mister." Sounding very demanding, at first the guards reacted, but then Shining Armor looked down and saw her, he was happy to see her, he signaled the guards to stay calm and he went down to see her, but before he could say anything, she said, "How dare you not tell me in person that you were getting married, I'm your sister, for pony's sake." Neo said, "Twilight, calm down, Jesus Christ." Shining Armor saw Neo and said, "Oh hello, are you Neo Anderson." Neo said, "That's me." Shining Armor said, "You're the human that everypony is talking about, the one that helped save Equestria from destruction and the famous human singer that has been performing all around Equestria." Neo said, "That would be me, besides, I'm the only human in Equestria, I'm not very hard to spot." Shining Armor said, "Well it's an honor to meet you, my name is Shining Armor, I'm Twilight's brother." Shining Armor was a white coated stallion with a light and dark blue striped mane and his cutie mark was a shield with a star on it that was exactly the same as Twilight's, then he said, "I'm honored that you will be attending my wedding, Princess Celestia told me that she invited you and requested your help for preparing the wedding, and I'm looking forward to hearing you sing at the reception." Neo said, "Thanks a lot, by the way, Twilight's told me all about you, and she's kind pissed at you because she had to hear about the wedding from the invitation instead of yourself."

Twilight was standing right next to Neo, waiting to hear his explanation, he said, "It's not my fault! Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security, didn't you see all the guards at the train station?" Twilight said, "Yeah, there's a big wedding coming up, maybe you heard about it." Shining Armor said, "It has nothing to do with the wedding, a threat has been made against Canterlot, we don't know who's responsible for it, but Princess Celestia asked that I help provide additional protection, this, you need to see." Shining Armor's horn glowed, and he shot a beam from his horn to the force field, making it stronger, and it made his head hurt.

Twilight was shocked by it, but Neo stayed calm, he was used to all the magic that unicorns conjured up by now, Shining Armor rubbed his head and said, "The burden of keeping Canterlot safe and secure rests squarely on my shoulders, staying focused on the task at hand has been my top priority." Neo said, "Well if you need protection, I've got a computer program that could create a force field." Shining Armor was taken by the offer, but he said, "I appreciate you wanting to help keep the castle safe, but I can handle, besides, it's my job to protect the castle and keep it safe from evil forces." then Twilight said, "Okay, okay, I get it, you've got a really important job protecting all of Canterlot with a force field only you can conjure up, but still... how could you not tell me about something as big as your wedding, am I not that important to you any more?" Shining Armor said, "Hey, you're my little sister, of course you're important to me, but I'd understand if you didn't want to be my best mare now."

Twilight was so happy to hear that Shining Armor wanted her to be his best mare, then she said, "I'd be honored, but I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying somepony I don't even know, when did you even meet this "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza?" Shining Armor said, "Twily, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance, your old foalsitter." Twilight's eyes widened, she smiled and said, "Cadance, as in the Cadance, as in the greatest foalsitter in all the history of foalsitters?" Shining Armor laughed and said, "You tell me, she was your foalsitter." Neo was a little confused, he said, "Twilight, who's Princess Cadence?" Twilight said, "Oh forgive me for not telling you about her Neo, it's just been so long since I've seen her, Princess Cadence used to foalsit me back when I was a foal, she's the most wonderful mare I've ever known." Neo said, "How many princesses are there in Equestria?" Twilight said, "There are 3, of course you know Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, but Princess Cadence doesn't rule Equestria, she rules the Crystal Empire." Neo said, "Oh okay, I've heard of the Crystal Empire, but I've haven't been there yet, I've still got a lot of traveling to do around Equestria, so tell me about Princess Cadence, what is she like?" Twilight said, " Ohmygoshohmygosh, Cadance is only the most amazing pony ever, She's beautiful, she's caring, she's kind, she's... oh, she's so wonderful."

Then Twilight told Neo all about the times when Princess Cadence foalsitted Twilight years ago, they loved each other so much, they even had this special girly greeting that they used to do, they would jump up and down and say, " Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake." And they would laugh and laugh about it, Twilight also mentioned that Princess Cadence's special talent was spreading love all around Equestria, whenever she saw 2 loved ones arguing, she would shoot love enchantment spells from her horn and the 2 arguing ponies would stop arguing and love each other again, then Neo said, "Well she sounds like a really nice alicorn, I like her already." Twilight said, "I know, how many unicorns can just spread love wherever they go, I only know of one, and my brother is marrying her." Twilight felt so happy, she bounced around Shining Armor and sang, "You're marrying Cadence, you're marrying Cadence," Then an alicorn came out onto the balcony where Neo, Twilight and Shining Armor were, she had a pink coat, her mane color was a mixture of yellow, pink and purple, she had yellow slippers on her hooves and she was wearing a yellow crown with a purple diamond on her head, she said to them, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

Twilight smiled at the alicorn, she recognized her right away, it was Princess Cadence, Twilight ran up to her and did her greeting she used to do with her, she shook her tail in front of her, remembering their special greeting, but Cadence acted like she didn't know what she was doing, she said, "What are you doing?" Twilight was confused, she said, "Cadence, it's me, Twilight." Cadence said, "Yeah, I see that." Twilight was kind of surprised by her reaction, Cadence didn't seem like herself, Shining Armor introduced Cadence to Neo, Cadence said it was nice to meet him, but she made a crack about the outfit he was wearing and his white makeup. Neo explained that he just came from a concert and didn't have time to change, but Cadence said that he'd better not dress like that for the wedding, she expected him to wear something appropriate for a royal wedding, something with class and something nice, and she didn't want him to wear any white makeup, which kind of made Neo nervous because that would mean that everypony would see the half side of his mutilated face.

Twilight couldn't believe how demanding Cadence was being towards Neo, she didn't seem like herself at all, Twilight felt like standing up for Neo, but she didn't want to tell off her old foalsitter, even Neo couldn't believe how Cadence was acting, she didn't seem at all the alicorn that Twilight described, Neo even felt a bad vibe coming from her, something inside Neo was telling him that this alicorn was not Princess Cadence and that she was evil, but Neo wasn't sure. Then Shining Armor tried to break up the argument between Neo and Cadence, he said, "I've gotta get back to my station, but Cadance will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going, I think I speak for both of us when I say we couldn't be more excited to have you here."

Then Shining Armor and Princess Cadence left to let Neo and Twilight start preparing for the wedding, Neo was still in shock about the mean things that Cadence just said to him about his appearance, she actually said that he looks inappropriate and disrespectful. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna never said a word about how he looked and they always allowed him to wear whatever he wanted, but this princess was being too demanding, even Twilight couldn't believe it, this just wasn't like Princess Cadence at all.

Neo sat down on the balcony, Twilight went over to him with a concerned look on her face, she said to him, "Neo, is everything alright, I'm sorry if Cadence hurt your feelings, she really isn't like that, I don't know what's gotten into her." Neo said, "Twilight, can I tell you something?" Twilight gave Neo a curious look and said, "Of course you can, you can tell me anything that's on your mind, what is it sweetie?" Neo said, "I got a bad feeling about Cadence." Twilight said, "What do you mean?" Neo said, "I just got this bad feeling about her, when she was scolding me, something in my mind was telling me that she was a bad person, as if she was somepony else, I can't really explain it, but something inside me was just telling me that there is something wrong about her, as if she's... she's... evil."

Twilight got surprised, but she tried to stay calm and she said, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry you feel that way about her, and I'm sorry she hurt your feelings, but Cadence is the nicest pony I know, she certainly isn't evil." Neo said, "Yeah, I believe what you told me about her, it's just that I've got this suspicion that the alicorn I just met wasn't Princess Cadence, she was somepony else, like she's a totally different pony, you believe me, don't you?" Twilight didn't even think about, she replied, "Oh Neo of course I do, you're my friend and I trust you with my life and all my heart, in fact, I'm beginning to think you may be right about her, my instincts are telling me that there is something wrong with Cadence, so I think we should we should keep an eye on her and watch her behavior." Neo agreed with her, but they also agreed that they shouldn't jump to conclusions and confront her until they are 100% sure that their theory about Cadence is correct. They agreed to keep this between the 2 of them and not to tell anypony, Twilight gently patted Neo's shoulder and he rubbed her mane, then Neo and Twilight went to start preparing for the wedding and at the same time, spy on Princess Cadence and study her behavior.

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11 A Different Princess Cadence

My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 11

A Different Princess Cadence

Applejack was in the castle's kitchen, preparing various foods for the wedding, Twilight was there making sure everything was going as planned like Princess Celestia requested, music was playing in the background ("El Desengano" (Disenchantment) by Martina and Maria Eugenia Diaz). Spike was playing with the sculptures that were for to go on the wedding cake.

Then Princess Cadence came in to see how everything was going, Applejack greeted her, but Cadence told her to call her Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, she said she had come to see what Applejack was making for the wedding. Applejack had her try something she had made, Cadence tried to act like she liked it, but she was actually rejecting it, and Twilight noticed it. Cadence said she loved it, making Applejack feel proud of herself, she even gave Cadence a bag of what she made to take with her, as Cadence walked out of the door, Twilight saw Cadence toss the bag in the trash and use her magic to slam the door. Twilight couldn't believe it, she asked Applejack if she saw what Cadence just did, but she didn't notice.

Then Twilight went to see how Rarity was doing, Rarity was hard at work designing the dresses for the wedding, Twilight wanted to talk to Rarity about Princess Cadence, Rarity was busy but she said she could talk while she worked. Twilight told Rarity how Cadence had been acting so different and she seemed like a totally different person. Twilight said, "Oh, you should have seen how she acted back there, I don't know when she changed, but she changed." Then she imitated Cadence, going on about how she's making everypony call her Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Suddenly Princess Cadence came in and said, "Did I hear someone say my name?"

Rarity was so pleased to see her, she said, "Your highness, let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion." She laughed nervously, Cadence didn't seem very enthusiastic, she asked to see the dress that Rarity was making for her, Rarity showed her the dress and said, "Yes, of course, um, I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment, and I think you'll be pleased with the results." And wouldn't you know it, Princess Cadence practically demanded that Rarity put more beading and a longer train, and make it a different color, and she went on about many changes that she wanted made to the dress. Then Cadence's bridesmaids came in, there were 3 of them and one of them was Lyra Heartstrings, the bridesmaids said they loved the dress and it was a very lovely dress, but Cadence demanded the changes, then she walked out of the room and used her magic to slam the door shut. Twilight was so surprised by her behavior, she said, "Gee, maybe her name should be "Princess Demandy-pants."

Then Cadence rejected Pinkie Pie's way of hosting the wedding, saying that it was like celebrating a birthday party for a 6 year old, but Pinkie took it as a compliment, Twilight continued to spy on Cadence all day and study her outrageous behavior.

Meanwhile, Neo was in the castle's dance hall, trying to decide on the songs he was going to sing at the reception, he thought it was be fun to perform some Mariachi songs, then Neo practiced a Mariachi song that he wanted to perform for the reception ("El Carretero Se Va" by Mariachi Aguilas Dr Chapala) Neo danced to the song like in classic musicals, Twilight heard the music and came in, she saw Neo practicing his dance and she watched him with amusement, she always liked seeing him sing and dance, she always found it joyful and happy, Princess Luna also came in and saw Neo practicing his songs and dances. Princess Luna watched him along with Twilight, both enjoying his songs.

When Neo finished the song, they clapped for him and encouraged him to keep practicing, then Neo practiced another Mariachi song ("La Bamba" by Mariachi Aguilas De Chapala), while he practiced, Princess Cadence came in to see about the songs he was planning to perform for the reception. Cadence watched him practice, when he finished the song, Twilight and Princess Luna clapped for him, but Princess Cadence did not seem impressed at all, she even said that was the worst songs and dances she had ever seen, which made Twilight angry, she wouldn't allow anypony to put Neo down like that, even if it's Cadence of all ponies. Cadence even said that they are doing a wedding, not a Equestrian festival, she demanded that Neo choose different songs that were appropriate for a wedding reception. Neo was beginning to think that this Cadence was not the Cadence that Twilight had described, even Twilight was beginning to see it, Cadence was practically being a bully to everypon. After Cadence demanded the song changes, she stormed out the hall and made an insult about Neo's music. Twilight and Princess Luna saw that Neo was upset by Cadence's rejection, Princess Luna told Twilight that she should go continue checking on the wedding preparations and she would comfort Neo. Twilight left the room and Princess Luna was alone with Neo in the dance hall.

Luna sat down by Neo and told him not to listen to Cadence, she thought that Cadence was just frustrated and stressed out by everything and that's why she was acting like she was, but Neo didn't believe it, her behavior was outrageous, and it was no excuse to be a bully to everypony who were working their asses off for her wedding. This Cadence was either a totally different pony, or a spoiled brat who just wanted everything to go her way. Princess Luna kept comforting Neo and told him not to worry, Neo told Luna that she was the most wonderful princess in Equestria, Luna deeply appreciated that sweet comment, she gave him a hug and reminded Neo that she'll always be there for him and she will always love him. Then she gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, which made Neo blush bright red, being kissed by a pony princess was one of the most wonderful things possible.

After she kissed him, Luna daydreamed about her own future wedding, she loved Neo so much, she was hoping that one day, she might ask Neo to marry her, and if he agreed to, they would have a big wedding like this one, and it would be so wonderful. She knew that she and Neo would have a happy life together, but she would have to consider his friends because she knew that he loved his friends just as much as he loved her. but she couldn't help but daydream about someday marrying Neo, then she came out of her daydream, remembering it was time for her to raise the moon and guard the night, she told Neo that she had to raise the moon and guard the night. Neo understood and said he would be okay, he also mentioned that Celestia is so lucky to have a wonderful sister like her, that deeply touched Princess Luna's heart, that was one of the nicest things he'd ever said about her, she smiled sweetly at him and thanked him for the sweet comment, she winked at him and said she would see him later, then she went out to the balcony to raise the moon and guard the night.

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12 Gathering Evidence

My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 12

Gathering Evidence

Princess Luna had come out to the balcony, Princess Celestia was standing out there watching for any threats towards the castle, Princess Luna said to Celestia, "Rest, my sister, as always, I will guard the night."

Meanwhile, Twilight was walking down a path around the castle, she saw the rest of the mane 6 sitting at a table, she went over and joined them, while they were sitting at the table, they saw Neo performing music for ponies in the area ("Majestic, Petalcingo" by 2 Petalcingo Guitarists and Violinist). The mane 6 and Spike listened to Neo's music and they enjoyed it very much, and the crowd of ponies around Neo who were listening to the music really enjoyed it. When Neo finished the song, the ponies clapped for him, especially the mane 6 and Spike, then Neo came and sat at the table with the mane 6 and Spike.

The ponies complimented him about his music and told how much they liked it, while they were sitting together, Pinkie Pie said, "Girls, I wonder why they throw rice at the bride and groom when they leave the wedding." Rartiy said, "Oh Pinkie Pie, that's a tradition, it's always done at weddings." Pinkie Pie said, "But why do they throw rice?" Neo made a joke and said, "Because tomatoes leave stains." The girls laughed at his joke and so did Spike, but Twilight wasn't laughing very much, Twilight thought the joke was funny and she was happy but she was still concerned about what was going on with Princess Cadence, all day long she had been a bully to everypony and was being so demanding and mean, she wasn't the same Cadence that Twilight knew.

Spike was still playing with the Cadence and Shining Armor figures that were to go on the wedding cake. Twilight went on about how Candence has been the worst bride to be ever, then Rarity said, "Twilight, whatever are you talking about, Cadance is an absolute gem." Twilight said, "Rarity, she's been so demanding, she's practically bullying everypony." Rarity said, "Well, of course she is, why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day." Twilight said, "Applejack, did you know that after she told you how much she just 'love-love-loved' your hors d'eouvres, she threw them in the trash." Applejack said, "Aw, she was probably just trying to spare my feelin's." Twilight said, "No, she was just being fake and totally insincere." Fluttershy even mentioned that Cadence raised her voice at her about the decorations she was putting up, saying they looked horrible and to put up better ones. Twilight thought that was proof, but Fluttershy felt like she just couldn't be 100% perfect.

Then she mentioned that she was so rude to Neo about the music he was going to sing at the reception, Neo agreed with her, Twilight asked Rainbow Dash if she noticed anything about Cadence, but Rainbow Dash said that she had been too busy working on her sonic rainboom to notice the bride's bad attitude. Rarity was so sure that Cadence's bad behavior was just nerves and stress because she was about to get married and she wanted the wedding to be perfect, but then Twilight said, "Oh yeah, well I'm sure it's the result of being an awful pony who doesn't deserve to even know Shining Armor, let alone marry him." The ponies got concerned and Applejack said, "Think maybe you're bein' just a tiny bit possessive of your brother?" Neo said, 'No girls, Twilight is right, Cadence has been a bitch, a complete bitch." The girls were shocked at what Neo just said about Cadence, even Spike gasped, Rarity said, "Why Neo, how could you say such a thing about a princess?" Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah, what's your problem?" Neo said, "My problem, she's my problem, I working my ass off to perform for the princess's wedding reception and she treated me like shit." The girls gasped at his bad language, but Twilight said, "He is right, I saw her treat him badly, and I liked his music, he didn't deserve to be treated like so badly, she practically bullied him." Then Spike got off the table and went to a corner by a part of the castle.

The ponies tried to reason with Twilight and Neo, but they just went on about Cadence's bad behavior, Neo even threatened to not perform at the reception if she kept treating him like she was, but the ponies said he couldn't quit, Princess Celestia was counting on him to help with the wedding, but Neo said if he's gonna sing at the reception, Cadence had better clean up her attitude. Neo still had his theory that this Princess Cadence was not the Princess Cadence that Twilight has told him about, and Twilight was starting to think the same thing. Then Neo started to form a plan in his mind, he was going to prove to everypony that the alicorn princess who is marrying Shining Armor is NOT Princess Cadence, but somepony else, but he would have to prove it, and he knew exactly how he could.

Neo got up and said, "Excuse me girls, there's something I have to take care of, I'll catch up with you later." Then Neo walked off, but he noticed Spike sitting in the corner playing with the bride and groom wedding cake figures, just to be funny, Neo shouted, "Hey Spike, quit playing with yourself back there." Spike gasped and saw Neo, Spike walked off with the figures while Neo walked over to the room where Cadence and Shining Armor were staying in.

Neo went inside, luckily, they weren't there, Neo went into the back room, Neo took a small camcorder out of his pocket, he floated up to the ceiling and installed the camcorder in a concealed place where they wouldn't be able to see it. Then Neo ran out of the room as quickly as he could, afraid that he might get caught, then Shining Armor came into the room.

A few minutes later, Twilight came to see him, she wanted to talk to him, she thought he was making big mistake marrying Princess Cadence, but before she could say anything, Princess Cadence came in and she said she wanted to talk to Shining Armor in private. Twilight thought that Cadence sure had a way of sneaking up on people, then Cadence and Shining Armor went into the back room where Neo had installed his camcorder. While they were alone in the room, Twilight watched them from the crack in the door, they seemed to be talking about Twilight, but then Cadence said that she didn't want Shining Armor to wear what he was wearing, Shining Armor said he was gonna wear it anyway, but then Cadence got mad and her eyes glowed green and so did her horn. Shining Armor seemed to be in pain, his eyes glowed as well and it seemed like she was hypnotizing him, when Twilight saw what was happening, she knew she and Neo were right, she wasn't just unpleasant and rude, she was downright evil. Then she ran off, then Cadence and Shining Armor came out of the room, he seemed better but he wondered why Twilight ran off, Twilight wanted to talk to Neo and tell him what she just witnessed.

Neo was going back to Cadence and Shining Armor's room to retrieve his camera, then Princess Luna said, "Who goes there?" she flew down to Neo and said, "Oh it's you Neo dear, please stay indoors." She walked Neo back into the castle and asked him to stay indoors so she could guard the night for any suspicious activity. She went back to the castle tower to guard the night.

Then Neo ran off quickly to retrieve his camcorder, he went back to the room he left it in, luckily Cadence and Shining Armor had left the room, he went into the back room and retrieved his camcorder.

Meanwhile, Twilight found her friends, she was about to tell them what was going on when she saw her friends wearing bridesmaids dresses, Fluttershy said that they were gonna be Cadence's new bridesmaids, Twilight asked what happened to her old bridesmaids, Applejack said that she didn't say why but she had asked the mane 6 to replace them. Twilight just couldn't believe it, now she was really sure that something bad was going on, Rarity thought that Cadence was so wonderful about asking them to be her new bridesmaids. Twilight felt like she was on her own along with Neo.

Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence, and Shining Armor were in the dance hall, preparing for their rehearsal, Twilight was looking for Neo to talk to him about everything she had found out. The rest of the mane 6 and Spike were already in the hall, waiting for Neo and Twilight to join them, Princess Celestia decided to go find them.

Meanwhile, Neo was sitting in his room, looking at the footage that got recorded on his camcorder, and sure enough, the camcorder recorded everything that Twilight had witnessed. Neo wanted to wait and confront Cadence when he had enough evidence and when the time was right. Then Neo pulled out his computer and looked into a database, he was looking into the files of creatures in Equestria that have been accused of any crimes, but before he look any further, Princess Celestia knocked on the door and said, "Neo dear, are you in there?" Neo quickly closed his computer, put away the camcorder and said, "Yes." Princess Celestia came inside and said, "We're about to rehearse for the wedding tomorrow, could you please come with me to the dance hall so we can get started?" Neo obeyed her and he walked with Princess Celestia to the hall. She asked Neo where Twilight was and he said he didn't know.

Then they got to the hall, the ponies were happy to see Neo as always, Princess Celestia gave directions about how the wedding will go, Neo will play the Bridal March music when Cadence enters, then Princess Celestia said, "I'll say a few words, and then we'll begin with the vows, Shining Armor, you'll get the ring from your best mare." Spike was still playing with the wedding cake figures, Shining Armor was about to ask where Twilight was, then the door slammed opened and Twilight was there glaring angrily. Twilight said, " I'm here, I'm not gonna stand next to her, and neither should you." The mane 6, Spike, Neo and Shining Armor were appalled by her behavior, Cadence said to just ignore her, but then Twilight stomped angrily over to Cadence. Fluttershy and Applejack asked if she was okay, but Twilight ignored them and backed them off, then Twilight stood in front of Cadence and Shining Armor and said, "I've got something to say, she's evil."

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13 Twilight in Danger

My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 13

Twilight In Danger

Everypony in the hall was silent and appalled at what Twilight just said, she actually called Princess Cadence evil. The mane 6 talked among themselves, wondering why Twilight was acting like this, Neo couldn't believe it, he said to himself, "Oh Twilight, not now." Neo knew what was going on, but he wanted to wait for the right time for confrontation, but Twilight was confronting Princess Cadence too soon.

Then Twilight continued accusing Princess Cadence, she said, "She's been horrible to my friends, she's obviously done something to her bridesmaids, and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all..." and she spun her eyes around like hypnotism, Cadence tried to act innocent and she said, "Why are you doing this to me?" Twilight cornered her and said, "Because you're evil." Cadence cried and ran out of the hall, Twilight chased her out of the room and shouted, "You're evil, do you hear me, EVIL, and if I don't stop you, you're gonna ruin my brother's life."

Twilight looked back and saw Shining Armor glaring angrily at her, he said, "You want to know why my eyes went all..." he spun his eyes around like hypnotism, and she said, "Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines, Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me, she's been using her magic to heal me." Twilight tried to take a breath, then Shining Armor said, "And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty." The mane 6 felt so concerned, but Neo said to himself, "I don't believe that, not for a fucking second." Then Shining Armor kept defending Cadence and said,"And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your friends, it's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding." Twilight began to feel guilty about what she did, she said, "I was just trying to..." Shining Armor cut her off and said, "She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect, something that obviously wasn't important to you, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride, and you can forget about being my best mare, in fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all."

Shining Armor walked out of the room with an angry look on his face, Applejack said, "C'mon, y'all, let's go check on the princess." The mane 6 and Spike walked out of the hall with angry looks on their faces, furious about Twilight's behavior, then Princess Celestia walked out of the room as well with an angry look on her face. Twilight tried to apologize, but Princess Celestia said, "You have a lot to think about young mare." The only person left in the room was Neo, but he began to leave too, Twilight couldn't believe that Neo was leaving her too, but Neo walked by Twilight and he whispered, "I believe you, trust me." Then Neo left the room.

Twilight was all alone now, but she felt good that Neo was still on her side, but she felt so guilty about confronting Cadence, now she felt like she lost her brother and he may never speak to her again, she said to herself, "Maybe I was being overprotective, I could've gained a sister. But instead... I just lost a brother." Twilight began thinking about her brother and how much he meant to her, and she was so afraid that he may never want to see her ever again.

Then suddenly, Princess Cadence appeared in front of Twilight, she patted Twilight on the head and gave her a comforting look, Twilight looked up at her and said, "I'm sorry." Then Cadence changed her expression to an angry look and she said, "You will be." Her eyes and horn glowed and green fire appeared around Twilight, then the green fire surrounded Twilight with a green force field and the force field pulled her down under the castle. Cadence walked out of the room with an evil smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Neo was sitting on in his room, he suddenly felt something inside of him, his instincts were telling him that Twilight was in danger, the bad feeling made his head hurt, in his mind, he could hear Twilight screaming for help, he knew deep down that she was in danger, Neo ran out of his room and ran down the hallway. Then he saw Cadence coming up the hall, he quickly hid behind the wall, he saw her smiling an evil smile, he knew that she must have done something to Twilight, he said to himself, "You son of a bitch, I swear to God, if you hurt Twilight, I will kill you." Neo was so angry, he wanted to hit her, but he knew he couldn't because it would draw attention to himself and Cadence will just act all innocent and he'll probably end up like Twilight, so Neo just had to wait for the right time, he felt like he had to get more evidence.

Later they redid the rehearsal and it went as planned, and nopony seemed to care that Twilight didn't show up, except for Neo. Then finally, everypony was asleep and was looking forward to the wedding the next day, but Neo was the only person who was awake.

Neo sneaked out of his room with his computer and his film footage that he recorded earlier that day of Cadence hypnotizing Shining Armor, Neo went inside a private room and turned on his computer, he went into the database of creatures in Equestria that have been accused of crimes and have criminal records, he looked into the files and found various creatures with criminal records including Nightmare Moon, Discord, King Sombra, and Tirek. He read their history but none of them seemed like they were behind any of this, then he came across the file of Queen Chrysalis, as he looked at her record, saying that she was changeling, Neo said to himself, "Hello lady, who might you be?" He looked at her history and she had a long list of crimes including conspiracy to overthrowing the kingdom, kidnapping, illegal hypnotism, attempt to assassinate Princess Celestia, and a whole lot more. Neo looked up changelings and the computer said that a changeling is a shapeshifter that feeds off of love energy, he had a feeling that this Queen Chrysalis was the perpetrator who was behind this. As Neo kept looking at the records, he heard a voice behind say, "Who goes there?"

Neo looked behind him and saw it was Princess Luna, she calmed down when she saw it was Neo, but then she gently said to him, "Oh Neo it's you, why are you still up this late and what are you doing in here?" At first Neo was nervous to tell her, he thought Luna might throw him in a dungeon or report what he was doing, Luna noticed his computer and saw what he was looking at, she made a concerned look on her face and said, "Neo, what's going on?" Neo didn't answer, she went easy on him and she could tell he was worried about something and said, "Please tell me, don't be afraid to talk to me my dear, you can trust me, now please tell me what's going on?" Neo was silent for a second, then he said, "Luna, who is Queen Chrysalis?" Luna wondered why he was asking her that, but she said, "She's an evil queen of an army known as changelings, she has caused a lot of trouble in the past, she even tried to overthrow my sister years ago, why do you ask?" Neo had to confide in Luna and trust her with what he was about to tell her, Luna said, "Neo, please tell me what's going on, do you know I something I don't?" Neo said, "Luna, do you trust me?" Luna said, "Of course I do." Neo said, "Can you keep a secret?" Luna was worried, but she said, "Neo, please tell me what's going on, if there is something you need to tell me, then please tell me."

Neo said, "Luna, I've got a feeling that Canterlot is already in danger." Luna said, "But how, I've been guarding the night for hours, I haven't seen anything unusual, Neo please tell what's going on, if you know something, please tell me." Neo sweated a little, even he was worried about what was going on, Luna tried to comfort him and she persuaded him to tell her what he knew. Neo said, "Luna, this wedding cannot happen." Luna said, "What, what are you talking about?" Neo said, "If this wedding happens as planned, all of Canterlot will be in danger." Luna was confused but she gently said, "Neo, just tell me what you know, you can tell me anything, I'm listening." Then Neo said, "That princess that Shining Armor is about to marry, it's not Princess Cadence." Luna said, "What are you talking about?" Neo said, "Luna please listen." Luna said, "I'm sorry, please go on." Neo said, "Since I met Cadence, I've had very bad feelings about her, every time she's around, something inside me tells me that there is danger around me, as if she was evil." Luna was shocked, but she said, "Go on." Neo said, "Luna, I'm telling you that the princess Shining Armor is about to marry isn't Princess Cadence, it's Queen Chrysalis in disguise, I know it's true." Luna said, "How do you know all this?" Neo said, "Twilight told me all about Cadence when we came here to prepare for the wedding, but since I met her, she hasn't been at all like the Cadence that Twilight described, and I even have footage of her hypnotizing Shining Armor, I'm telling you the truth, Princess Cadence is Queen Chrysalis."

Luna was silent for a second, Neo was looking right into her eyes and he said, "You believe me, don't you?" Luna looked into his eyes, Luna knew that Neo wouldn't lie to her about something like this, and he wanted to protect Canterlot from harm just as much as she did, so she smiled and said, "I believe you Neo." She hugged him in a caring way, showing him that she loved him and she trusted him with her heart, the she said, "But how do you all of this?" Neo said, "I'm psychic." Luna was surprised, she knew what that meant, then he said, "And I know that Cadence has done something to Twilight because I felt her, and she was in danger." Luna said, "Oh Neo, you and Twilight are such good friends, you have a strong bond with her, you have strong instincts that let you know when your friends are danger, and that is true friendship, my sister would be so proud of you, and I am very proud of you." Neo said, "Thank you Luna, can you keep this a secret for now?" Luna said, "But why, my sister must know what is going on." Neo said, "No Luna, we can't let this out right now, if this gets out, panic will spread all around Canterlot and probably all of Equestria, and we can't let that happen, I have to wait for the right time to confront Queen Chrysalis."

Luna understood what he was saying and she didn't want to cause a panic around Equestria, so she said, "Yes, I understand my love, I'll keep your secret, I promise." Neo said, "Thank you Luna, you truly are a wonderful princess, I love you so much." Neo gave her a hug, she gently hugged him back and she wrapped her wing around him, as they hugged, Neo said, "Don't worry Luna, I won't let anything bad happen to Canterlot, or any of Equestria, I will protect Equestria with my life." Luna said, "Oh Neo, you're a true hero, and you're my hero, you are a wonderful and brave boy, and I believe in you." Neo and Luna shared a sweet moment of love and trust, then Luna told Neo he should get some sleep and she must continue to guard the night, she took Neo back to his room, told him goodnight, wished him sweet dreams and good luck for stopping Queen Chrysalis, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she went out to the balcony to guard the night.

But before Neo went to bed, he took out a cellphone and made a phone call. A voice answered the phone, Neo said, "Listen, I have a job for you." The voice said something, then Neo said, "Never mind what it's about, I'll send you information, I need you and a few guys to come to Equestria, we're going to catch a criminal, I need you and a few men to be here tomorrow morning to intercept." The voice listened to the information and said he would be there with a few men to intercept, he sent the information to the person about the wedding and what his plan was, then Neo hung up and said, "Queen Chrysalis, you're going down."

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14 The WeddingNeo's Plan

My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 14

The Wedding/Neo's Plan

The next morning was the day of the big wedding, Twilight woke up in a dark room surrounded by dark crystals, she kept wondering where she was, but she was so angry, she knew that Princess Cadence is who trapped her in this room, when she finds Princess Cadence, she was gonna fight her. Twilight started using her magic to break some of the crystals, she knew her brother was in trouble and she had to stop Cadence from marrying him.

Then Twilight blasted down a wall and saw Princess Cadence, except she was really dirty and her mane was messed up, Cadence saw Twilight, Twilight glared at her, Cadence put her hooves and said, "No wait!" Twilight jumped on Cadence, feeling like attacking her, Cadence said, "Please don't hurt me, Twilight, it's me, please, you have to believe me, I've been imprisoned like you, the Cadance who brought you down here was an imposter." Twilight said, "Likely story." Not believing her, then Cadence did the greeting that she and Twilight used to do back when she foalsitted her, "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake." That's when Twilight realized she was telling the truth, the other Cadence never did that, Twilight said, "You remember me." And she gave Cadence a hug, as they hugged, Cadence said, "Of course I do, how could I forget the filly I love to sit for the most?"

Then Twilight said, "But Cadence, what's going on, who is that other Cadence?" Cadence said, "She's a changeling, she takes the form of somepony you love and feeds on their love energy." Twilight said, "And she's feeding off the love energy of my brother, he's in trouble, we've got to stop her." Cadence said, "But how, nopony knows we're down here." Then Twilight smiled and said, "Neo, he's our only hope." Cadence said, "Who?" Twilight said, "Neo, he's my friend." Cadence thought for a second, but then she remembered the name, she said, "Is he that human, the human who has been living among us ponies and has saved Equestria from destruction in the past?" Twilight said, "Yes, that's him." Cadence said, "Oh my, maybe we can be saved after all, but what can he do?" Twilight said, "Cadence, my friend Neo is very smart, he knows deep down in his heart that the other Cadence is not you, I told him all about you and what a wonderful pony you are, and the other Cadence has been rude, mean, unpleasant and downright nasty to everypony, including him, he knows that other Cadence is not you, and I know he has a plan to stop her." Cadence felt happy, she said, "Oh, I hope you're right, he sounds like a very nice human, if we do succeed, I hope I get to meet him." Twilight said, "Don't worry, I know that Neo will save us, and when you meet him, you'll love him." Cadence said, "We need to try to find a way out of here, even if this Neo does try to stop the other Cadence, he might need our help." Twilight didn't want to wait another minute, she said, "Let's get out of here, we've got a wedding to stop." Then Twilight and Cadence went to find a way out of the cave.

Meanwhile, the other Cadence was getting ready for the wedding, Neo was outside of her room, spying on her, Neo took out an audio tape recorder and he began taping her voice. Cadence talked about how her plan was going to be perfect and how she has fooled everypony (or so she thinks), she also talked about how she doesn't really love Shining Armor and she still wanted him all for herself. Neo taped everything she was saying and she even laughed an evil laugh, then Neo stopped recording and he ran off so she wouldn't see him. Neo thought he finally had enough evidence to prove that the Cadence that Shining Armor is about to marry is not the real Cadence.

Neo put on his Gothic clothes, but no makeup, because he knew how the wedding was going to go, everypony was gathering around in the dance hall where they would have the wedding ceremony. As Neo walked to the hallway to the dance hall, Neo had an electronic wristband on his wrist, he pushed a button on it as if he was alerting somepony. Very soon, Neo was going to make his move and confront Cadence, he wasn't gonna have time to look for Twilight, the only pony who might be of help to him now was Princess Luna, and he was hoping that Princess Luna would back him up when he makes his move, so for now he was on his own.

Meanwhile, down in the cave under the castle, Twilight and the real Cadence were trying to get out of the cave, Cadence was so worried that they might not find a way out of the cave or get out in time to stop the wedding. Twilight saw a way out of the cave, they ran over to it, but when they got there, there were 3 ponies guarding the exit, they were the bridesmaids that the other Cadence has supposedly got rid of. Their eyes were glowing and they said to Twilight and Cadence, "You're not going anywhere." They appeared to be hypnotized, but they weren't about to let Twilight and Cadence leave the cave.

Suddenly, something hit the bridesmaids, electrocuting them, they fell to the ground and appeared to be unconscious, they wondered what happened. Then a human approached them, it was a man wearing a blue and white shirt, black pants, a cap on his head and a badge on his shirt, he said to them, "Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence?" Twilight said, "Yes, who are you?" Cadence said, "This isn't Neo?" Twilight said, "No, I've never seen him before." the man said, "My name is Striker, I work for Neo Anderson, he ordered me to find you and rescue you, would you follow me?" Even though they didn't know who this human was, they felt that they had to follow him, but first, Twilight said, "What did you do to the bridesmaids?" Striker said, "I tazed them, don't worry, they're only stunned, they''re gonna be alright, please follow me, I have to get you and Cadence to the dance hall immediately to stop the wedding." So Twilight and Cadence followed Striker out of the cave and they were back inside the castle, they raced as fast as the could to the dance hall. Twilight and Cadence wanted some more answers, but Striker said there was no time to explain, he had to get them to the dance hall and help Neo stop the wedding and prove to everypony that the other Cadence that Shining Armor is about to marry is not the real Cadence.

In the dance hall, the ceremony was beginning, the other Cadence entered the room and stood next to Shining Armor, Neo was standing a few feet away from Cadence and he had to be ready to make his move any second. Then Princess Celestia begun the ceremony and said, "Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor." Neo waited a few more seconds before he made his move, he allowed the bride and groom to say their I do's. Then Princess Celestia said, "Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you..." But before she could finish, Neo quickly pulled out a gun, pointed it at Cadence and shouted, "FREEZE!" Everypony gasped, then 3 other human suddenly appeared, they were also pointing guns at Cadence, (the humans were Kung Lao, Scorpion and Liu Kang). Then Neo said to Cadence, "FREEZE, DON'T MOVE, FBI, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15 Neo Vs Queen Chrysalis

My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 15

Neo Vs. Queen Chrysalis

Everypony was shocked at what was going on, Neo was holding Princess Cadence at gunpoint along with 3 other humans who also had her a gunpoint, and now he said he was placing her under arrest. Princess Celestia was shocked by what Neo was doing, but she trusted him and she was going to allow him to explain what was going on, Neo explained that this princess was not Princess Cadence, but an imposter. Cadence tried to act all innocent and she said, "Why are you doing this to me?" Neo said, "Don't play mind games with me, I know who you really are." Cadence said, "Please stop, why are you being so mean to me, why do you have to ruin my special day?" Neo said, "Cut the horseshit!"

Everypony gasped at what Neo just said, even Princess Celestia gasped, she couldn't believe what Neo just said, then Neo said, "You many be able to pull that over Princess Celestia and Shining Armor, but you ain't gonna pull that shit on me." Cadence said, "Please, I don't know what you're talking about." Princess Celestia asked Neo what was going on, then Neo said, "You are very good mind manipulator Princess Cadence, or maybe I should call you... Queen Chrysalis." Everypony gasped and so did Celestia, Cadence said, "What?" Neo said, "You heard me, you're Queen Chrysalis, I know who you really are, I can see right through that disguise." Then Princess Luna appeared and said, "He's telling the truth, that is Queen Chrysalis." Cadence began to worry that this wasn't going to go her way.

Then suddenly, the door slammed opened and Twilight, Striker and the real Princess Cadence came into the hall, Twilight shouted, "Hold it right there." Everypony looked back and forth, seeing 2 Cadences, the other Cadence said, "How did you escape my bridesmaids?" Twilight said, "We had a little help." Neo looked back at Striker and said, "Good job Striker, I knew I could count on you." Then Neo looked back at the evil Cadence and said, "Queen Chrysalis, you are under arrest." The evil Cadence smiled and evil smile and said, "That's what you think." Then the evil Cadence changed her form to her true form, she was now Queen Chrysalis.

Everypony gasped as she changed her form, then she laughed, Neo said, "Come quietly or I will be authorized to use physical force." Queen Chrysalis laughed and said, "I'm not going anywhere, you see, as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects, Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered, my fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of." Princess Cadence ran up to her and said, "They'll never get the chance, Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us." Queen Chrysalis said, "Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, dear?" Shining Armor nodded his head, he was under her spell. Then Queen Chrysalis said, "Ah, ah, ah, don't want to go back to the caves, now do you, ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you, every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell, even now, my minions are chipping away at it."

A group of changelings were tried to break through the force field and it was getting weaker every second, then Queen Chrysalis said, "He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now, and I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the Royal Guard, soon, my changeling army will break through, first, we take Canterlot, and then, all of Equestria." Princess Celestia said, "No, you won't, you may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you."

Princess Celestia shot a beam at Queen Chrysalis and Queen Chrysalis shot a beam at Princess Celesita, they shot their beams at each other, for a few seconds, they were evenly matched. But then Queen Chrysalis's beam began to overpower Princess Celestia's beam, Neo wanted to do something, he wasn't about to let Queen Chrysalis defeat the alicorn he loved so much and saw as a mother, knowing he had to act fast, Neo quickly jumped in front of Princess Celestia and held his hand out, trying to block Queen Chrysalis's beam. Her beam reflected off of Neo's hand like a shield, and Neo counterattacked the beam at Queen Chrysalis, hitting her with her own beam. The beam shot Queen Chrysalis against a wall, she fell to the floor in agony, she couldn't believe that she was being defeated by a human, after she fell to the floor, Neo said, "You're a terminated bitch." And of course everypony gasped at his language.

Everypony was shocked that Neo defeated Queen Chrysalis just by blocking her beam, even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna couldn't believe it. Then Neo went over to make sure Princess Celestia was okay, Celesita was hurt and she was laying on the ground, Neo asked if she was okay and he actually called her mommy, she said she was okay, Princess Luna came to her aid as well, Celestia thanked Neo for his help and said he truly was a hero.

Cadence tried to get Shining Armor out of the spell, but he was still under control of the spell, Queen Chrysalis wanted to keep fighting, but she was too weak from getting hit with her beam. Then off in the other dimension, the dark figure who Queen Chrysalis made her deal with was watching everything, and he wasn't about to give up so easily, he conjured up some kind of black force and sent it over to Canterlot Castle. The force floated in the air inside the dance hall, everypony stared at the black force, then the black force shot 2 other black forces at Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, pinning them against the wall, preventing them from protecting their subjects. Then the black force surrounded Queen Chrysalis, it deformed her and turned her into a human female ninja, then she recovered quickly and she was now as strong as Neo, the black force also multiplied into 4 forces that formed 4 changelings in human ninja forms.

Queen Chrysalis jumped in the air and kicked Neo, sending him flying and crashing against a statue, Neo played fighting music with his mind ("Control" (Juno Reactor Instrumental) by Traci Lords and Juno Reactor) and he put on his white hockey mask. Then Queen Chrysalis kicked at Neo and they began fighting, Neo's partners Kung Lao, Striker, Scorpion and Liu Kang fought the changeling ninjas, and so the fight was on.

Everypony cleared the room to stay away from the fighting, except the mane 6, Cadence and Shining Armor. The mane 6 wanted to help Neo and his human friends defeat Chrysalis and the changelings, they tried to free Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, but the force could not be broken. Princess Celestia told the mane 6 to go get the Elements of Harmony and help Neo defeat Chrysalis, the mane 6 did as they were told and ran out of the Castle. They ran outside and found an army of changelings surrounding the castle, the mane 6 began fighting the changelings, but it was hard because they could change their forms to look like any of the mane 6. After a few minutes of fighting the changelings, a portal opened and a group of 20 humans came running towards the changelings, they were all dressed as punk rockers and/or goths, most of them had mohawks, spiked hair, motorcycle vest, blue jeans, jewelry, tattoos and more, some of them had weapons such as bats, chains, pocket knives, nightsticks, and tazers.

The punk rockers began fighting the changelings, the mane 6 assumed that the humans were Neo's friends and were here to help fight the changelings. Then the mane 6 and punk rockers began winning against the changelings, the mane 6 went to the room that had the elements of harmony, but they saw that the elements of harmony were also blocked by a black force and they wouldn't be able to get them, it was no use. The mane 6 went back to the dance hall to see if they could still help Neo, the punk rockers kept fighting the changelings.

Back in the dance hall, Neo was still fighting Queen Chrysalis and the other 4 humans were still fighting the human changelings. The mane 6 helped the humans fight the human changelings and Cadence was still trying to take the spell off of Shining Armor. Neo was doing his very best while fighting Queen Chrysalis with his awesome Martial Arts moves and supernatural abilities.

Finally, the other humans finally defeated the human changelings, now there was only Queen Chrysalis left. Neo kicked her against a statue, then Neo uppercutted her, sending her flying backwards over the statue, then Queen Chrysalis hit Neo against a statue of Princess Celestia, destroying it. The mane 6 hated seeing a statue of their princess falling apart, but they knew that Neo was more important right now. Cadence finally got Shining Armor out of the spell, he wandered what was going on, she told him what was happening, about Queen Chrysalis and the changelings trying to take over Equestria, they knew they had to help Neo defeat Queen Chrysalis.

Shining Armor felt that he didn't have the strength to help fight the changelings, but Cadence said her love for him would give him strength and their love together can help Neo defeat Queen Chrysalis. Neo was winning and Queen Chrysalis was getting weaker and she was badly wounded by Neo, he was just too fast and too strong for her. Cadence and Shining Armor put their horns together, their horns glowed and magic love energy surrounded them, they gave each other all the love energy they had, they floated in the air and the mane 6 watched everything. Neo was about to finish off Queen Chrysalis, Queen Chrysalis was down to one more hit, Neo roared with fury like a ninja, he came at Queen Chrysalis, she was ready to keep fighting, then Neo did a bicycle kick at Queen Chrysalis. The mane 6 watched with amazement as he did the bicycle kick. Neo finished off Queen Chrysalis, she flipped through the air backwards. As she flipped, Cadence and Shining Armor released a powerful beam of love energy at Queen Chrysalis, the love energy changed her back to her original form and she was blasted out of the castle along with the rest of her changeling army.

When they were gone, the punk rockers cheered with victory, the black force that was trapping Princess Celestia and Princess Luna disappeared and they were free. The mane 6 went to see if Neo was alright, they were all so happy that he defeated Queen Chrysalis, and they helped him do it and so did Cadence and Shining Armor. Princess Luna ran over to Neo and made sure he was alright, she gave him a hug and said, "Oh Neo, you've saved us once again, you're my hero." She was so happy, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, then Princess Celestia came over to Neo and said, "Indeed he is, Neo, you have saved Equestria from danger once again, you are indeed a true hero." She gently nuzzled him in a motherly way, then Neo gave Celestia a hug, she hugged him back and wrapped her wing around him. The mane 6 were so happy for Neo, Pinkie Pie jumped for joy, cheering for Neo, Celestia loved Neo so much, he was like a son to her and that's was how much he loved him. The mane 6 were thanking Kung Lao, Striker, Scorpion and Liu Kang for helping Neo defeat Queen Chrysalis and the changelings. Then Luna asked Celestia if they could postpone the wedding for tomorrow so Neo could rest and recover from his injuries, Princess Celestia agreed, but it would be up to Cadence and Shining Armor because it was their wedding, they both agreed because Neo was their hero, if it wasn't for him, Queen Chrysalis would have taken over Equestria and taken Shining Armor away from Cadence, so they agreed to push the wedding another day away just for him. Neo was wounded and tired from the fighting, he felt like fainting, but Princess Luna used her magic to catch him.

Princess Celestia told Luna to take Neo to a place where he could rest and recover. Luna agreed and she levitated Neo in front of her and took him out of the dance hall and down the hallway. The mane 6 and Spike, concerned about Neo went with her down the hallway, Cadence and Shining Armor were so happy that the day was saved and they were still going to get married. Princess Luna took Neo to his room and put him in bed, the mane 6 stayed with Neo the whole time he rested just to be there for him and be loyal friends. Twilight decided that the next day, they would go over their preparations once again and make sure that Cadence gets the most wonderful wedding she deserves. Twilight's friends apologized to Twilight for not believing her about Queen Chrysalis fooling them, she said it was okay, what was important is that Neo saved the day and everything is alright, and he knew all along what Queen Chrysalis was up to, he even had evidence to prove it, she would show them the evidence when Neo recovers.

Later, Neo woke up, the mane 6 checked on him, Twilight asked him how he was feeling, he said he was feeling better. The mane 6 were happy to see he was feeling better, they asked if they could do anything for him, but he said nothing, he was just happy that they were there with him, and the mane 6 went on about he was their hero and they loved him so much. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came in to check on him, they were happy to see that he was feeling better, Neo apologized for breaking the statue of Princess Celestia during the fight, but she said the statue wasn't important, the statue can be replaced, but Neo can't, what's most important is that Neo is okay and is still with them.

Then Celestia nuzzled Neo and told him to try to rest and they will redo the wedding the next day, Princess Luna thanked him again for saving Equestria, he was a brave and amazing boy, and he was her hero, then she gave him a big kiss, Neo could see hearts floating around his head after she kissed him. Then Princess Celestia and Princess Luna left the room to let him rest and recover, but the mane 6 wanted to stay and watch over him and be loyal friends, Neo was once again a hero to Equestria and he saved them once again from danger, and they were looking forward to the real wedding the next day of Shining Armor and the real Princess Cadence.

End of chapter 15.


	16. Neo Meets the Real Princess Cadence

My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 16

Neo Meets the Real Princess Cadence

Neo was resting and recovering from his injuries and wounds he got from his fight with Queen Chrysalis. While he was resting, the mane 6 stayed by his side the entire time. About 2 hours later, Neo had fully recovered and was feeling better, the mane 6 and Spike hugged and snuggled him as he woke up. Princess Cadence decided to let the humans Kung Lao, Striker, Scorpion, Liu Kang and the punk rockers stay for the wedding the next day, it was the least she could do since they helped fight Queen Chrysalis and the changelings.

Later that evening, Neo was in the dance hall, selecting the songs he was going to perform for the reception, after selecting the songs, Neo practiced Martial Arts moves and played music with his mind as he practiced ("Yeung Choi-Hei" by Woo Tip Kam and Hau Kwong). The mane 6 heard the music and came into the dance hall, they saw Neo practicing his Martial Arts moves, they watched with interest as he practiced his moves, even Rainbow Dash was impressed by his moves. During his practice, Princess Cadence came into the dance hall and saw him doing his moves.

Princess Cadence politely said, "Excuse me." Neo stopped his music and stopped doing his moves and acknowledged her presence, Princess Cadence walked over to Neo with a sweet smile, and she said, "Are you Neo Anderson?" Neo said, "Yes, that's me." She smiled sweetly, she had been waiting for so long to meet him in person, she said, "I just wanted to thank you personally for saving my wedding and all of Equestria, if it wasn't for you and your human friends, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends, I would have lost my Shining Armor to Queen Chrysalis and she would have taken over all of Equestria, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me." Neo said, "Oh it was nothing, I promised I will protect Equestria, it's my home now, this land is where I truly belong."

Cadence thought the same thing, then she said, "Well we haven't really met properly, I'm Princess Cadence, the real Princess Cadence." Neo said, "And I'm Neo Anderson." Princess Cadence, "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Anderson, I've waited for so long to meet you personally, I can't tell you how long I've waited for this moment." Neo said, "It's lovely to meet you Princess Cadence, you're a very beautiful princess." Cadence blushed and said, "Oh thank you, you're very sweet, and you can call me Cadence, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Neo said, "Sure, I don't mind." Cadence said, "Well, how did you know Queen Chrysalis was impersonating me, I was so sure that all was lost, but Twilight told me that you knew that she wasn't me, how did you know?"

Neo tried his best to explain, he said, "Well Cadence, Twilight told me all about you, how you used to foalsit her when she was a young foal, and your special sunshine greeting and how you can spread love wherever you go, she said you were the kindest and most wonderful pony she had ever known, and when I met Queen Chrysalis disguised as you, she was the exact opposite, she was rude, mean, unpleasant, and overall, she was a complete bitch." Cadence gasped at his language and so did the mane 6 who had been watching him talk to Cadence, Neo said, "I'm sorry, excuse my language." Cadence said, "It's okay sweetie, tell me more please." Neo said, "Well that's how she was acting, and she wasn't at all like Twilight described, so I had a feeling that she wasn't you, plus every time she was around me, something in my mind was telling me that she was dangerous, and I was right, you see, I'm psychic." Cadence said, "Princess Celestia was right about you, you are an amazing boy, and I'm so happy that we have a person like you living with us in Equestria." Neo even showed Cadence the video footage he had recorded of Queen Chrysalis hypnotizing Shining Armor and the audiotape he had of talking about her future plans. He even looked up her criminal file on the internet from a website that talked about mythological creatures and lands, and he was looking up the creatures who had history of crimes, of course Cadence didn't know what any of this was, but she was impressed by the information and so was the mane 6. She said she was so happy that Neo did everything he could to prove that Queen Chrysalis was trying to take over Equestria, he even believed in Princess Cadence.

Cadence was so happy, she gave Neo a hug and thanked him again for his help, the mane 6 was touched by the sweet moment, especially Twilight, then Cadence said, "You have been such a big help to me and Shining Armor and I'm honored that you will be singing for us at the reception, is there anything I can do for you?" Neo said, "There is one thing, Twilight told me that you can spread love wherever you go, I have had a very traumatic past and I've even lost some friends and family that I've loved so much, and because of this, I have a broken heart, could you please heal my broken heart?" Cadence felt sorry for him, she smiled and said, "Of course I will sweetie, after all you have done for me, I think you deserve a reward."

Cadence's horn glowed and she shot love energy from her horn, the love energy went inside Neo and he felt strong feelings of love soaring through him, he felt so happy, he said, "Oh thank you Cadence, thank you so much." And he gave her a hug, Cadence hugged him back and said, "You're very welcome sweetie." Then Neo remembered something, he said to her, "By the way Cadence, I found something that I think belongs to you," He pulled out a box, he opened it and revealed Cadence's crown, Cadence was so happy, she took the the crown and said, "Oh thank you, where was it?" Neo said, "I found in the room where Queen Chrysalis was staying in when she was still impersonating you, I decided to hold onto it and return it to you." Cadence said, "Well that was very sweet of you." She put the crown on her head, the mane 6 were so happy for Cadence, Neo had done so much for her, they were already becoming friends, Neo said, "Now you look like a real princess." Cadence said, "Thank you Neo, I am honored to be your friend." Then Cadence gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, making him blush, making the mane 6 a little jealous, Neo thought it was a good thing that Shining Armor wasn't here to see this and neither was Princess Luna. Then Cadence said Neo should get some sleep so he could be ready for Cadence's wedding tomorrow. Cadence walked Neo back to his room, she put him to bed and made sure he was comfortable, and just to be nice, she gave him a goodnight kiss, which made him blush, and she left the room and Neo fell asleep really fast, he felt love soaring through him thanks to Cadence healing his broken heart.

The next morning, Twilight woke up Neo early so they could finish the preparations for the wedding, Cadence tried the food that Applejack was making for the reception, Cadence approved, Cadence looked at the wedding dress that Rarity had made for her, Cadence approved, Cadence looked at the decorations that Fluttershy had put up around the dance hall, Cadence approved. Cadence wanted to hear some of the songs that Neo was going to perform at the reception, Neo practiced a song, Cadence and Pinkie Pie danced to it, and Cadence approved and said she loved the song. Neo did plan to wear a Gothic outfit to the ceremony, even thought Gothic style is not really appropriate to wear at a wedding, but Cadence said that Neo could wear whatever he wanted. Twilight was noting everything that Cadence had approved, making sure everything was going to make Cadence have the most wonderful wedding ever. Now she knew that she was indeed the real Princess Cadence.

Then an hour later, they began the ceremony, as they began the ceremony, Neo's partner Striker filmed the ceremony on camera so that Neo could make a wedding video for Candence and Shining Armor so they could remember their special day. Neo played the Bridal March music with his mind as Princess Cadence came into the room after the Cutie Mark Crusaders came in throwing rice around. Princess Cadence looked so lovely in her wedding dress, Neo was standing next to Twilight and Shining Armor, as Cadence came down the aisle, Twilight said to Shining Armor, "Seriously, though, I get why the queen of the changelings wanted to be with you, but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadence to marry you?" Shining Armor said, "I told her she wouldn't just be gaining a husband, she'd be getting a pretty great sister, too."

When Cadence came to Shining Armor, Princess Celestia began the ceremony, she said, "Mares and gentlecolts, and our special human guest, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Cadence cut her off and said, "Cadence is fine." Celestia said, "The union of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, the strength of their commitment is clear, the power of their love, undeniable, may we have the rings please?" Spike handed her the rings, Celestia used her magic to put the ring on their hooves, but before she said anything, Neo said, "Well just so everypony knows, Shining Armor can't change his mind now because he's got witnesses." Everypony laughed at his joke, Shining Armor, Cadence, Twilight, Luna and Celestia all laughed as well. Then Celestia said, "I now pronounce you mare and colt." Everypony cheered for them, Twilight's parents were even there cheering for Shining Armor and his new bride. Then Neo played music with his mind for Cadence and Shining Armor (Days Of Our Lives Theme), the music was so beautiful, it made Rarity cry. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna loved the music, and even Cadence felt like crying because the music was so beautiful, she felt that Neo chose the perfect music for her wedding.

Then as Cadence and Shining Armor left the dance hall, Neo played the Wedding March with his mind. After they were gone, Princess Celestia went over to Neo and said, "Neo, this was your victory, you learned to trust your instincts and you brought the real Princess Cadence back to us, you are indeed a very special boy." Neo said, "Thank you Celestia, but I didn't do it alone, Twilight was a big help to me." Twilight said, "Me, but I failed, I confronted Queen Chrysalis too soon before Neo could prove that she wasn't Cadence." Neo patted Twilight's head and said, "No Twilight, you knew deep down in your heart just as much as I did that Queen Chrysalis wasn't Princess Cadence, and that made us succeed in stopping her and bringing back the real Princess Cadence." Princess Celestia said, "He telling the truth Twilight, this is your victory as much as his, you persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your helping Neo to bring the real Princess Cadence back to us, learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn, you and Neo are both heroes." Twilight and Neo hugged each other, knowing that they both succeeding in bringing Princess Cadence back to them and that they were both heroes.

Then they went out to the balcony, they saw Cadence and Shining Armor from their view, they kissed romantically and Celestia said to Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow Dash, that's your cue." Rainbow Dash flew up in the air, she flew over the castle and performed her sonic rainboom, as she created the rainbow, she said, "Best... wedding... ever." And she completed the sonic rainboom, Neo also flew in the air, he flew over the castle and shot a Superman symbol into the sky over the rainbow, then it disappeared, but it proved to everypony that Neo truly was a hero.

End of chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17 Happily Ever After

My Little Pony: The Power of True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 17

Happily Ever After

Later that evening, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor had their wedding reception, Princess Luna was raising the moon and Neo was getting ready to sing for the wedding. Some ponies and Neo's friends including the mane 6, Neo, and some of his human friends did skits for the wedding video.

Then when it was time for Neo to perform, Neo came out on a stage wearing his Gothic outfit and white makeup, everypony gathered around to watch him sing, the mane 6, Spike and Princess Celestia were in the front of the crowd to watch him sing. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor stood by the stage waiting to hear the songs he was going to sing, Neo started off with a sympathetic song ("Just Like You" by Keb' Mo), everypony listened to him sing. The mane 6, Spike and Princess Celestia thought the song was lovely and Cadence and Shining Armor really loved the song, while he was singing, Princess Luna flew down to the ponies, she stood by Celestia and said, "Hello everypony, did I miss anything?" And she watched Neo sing, and she loved the song most of all.

When Neo finished the song, Neo began playing another song ("Walking on Sunshine," by Katrina and the Waves), ponies danced to the song, even the mane 6 danced, they loved hearing Neo sing, Pinkie Pie even cheered for Neo as he sang the song. After that song, DJ Vinyl Scratch appeared and began spinning records, working with Neo, Neo performed a dance song ("Macerena" by Los Del Rio), he danced to the song, his human friends came out and danced to the song, everypony kept dancing to his music. Princess Luna just loved watching him sing, Cadence loved the songs he chose for the reception.

After that song, Neo performed another song, ("Werk Me" by Hypercrush), Vinyl Scratch spinned his records to the song, Neo's human friends danced to the song and so did all the ponies, the mane 6 were really enjoying his music. After the song, Neo performed one more song that was just for Princess Cadence and Shining Armor ("I Don't Want To Wait," by Paula Cole). Cadence and Shining Armor danced to the song, the mane 6 loved the song, it was their favorite, and Princess Luna loved the song most of all. Princess Celestia was so proud of Neo, not only did he save the wedding, he was making the wedding so much fun for everypony. After the song, everypony clapped for him, even Cadence and Shining Armor clapped for him.

Then it was time for Cadence and Shining Armor to depart, a carriage came down the path and stopped. As they were about to leave, Twilight wanted to say goodbye to Shining Armor. Shining Armor said to Twilight, "Twilight, none of this would've been possible without you, little sis, love ya, Twily." Twilight said, "Love you too B.B.B.F.F." Then Shining Armor went over to Neo and said, "And you Neo, thank you so much for giving me and my bride the most wonderful wedding of all, I hope we will meet again soon." Neo hoped so as well, and Cadence said goodbye to him and thanked him again for helping put on the best wedding she had ever had. She was so happy to have a human like him living in Equestria.

Then Neo gave Cadence a little gift, it was a small object, when she asked him what it was, Neo said that was her wedding video, whenever she and Shining Armor want to relive this day, all she has to do is push the button and it will opened a TV screen and it will play her wedding video. She thought that was wonderful and she thanked him for the gift, not only did Neo help give her the perfect wedding, he gave her a gift that will help her remember her special day, and that made Cadence very happy. Cadence gave Neo a hug and once again thanked him for his help and she was hoping that she would see him again very soon, just when Cadence and Shining Armor were about to get in the carriage, Cadence realized she almost forgot to throw the bouquet flowers. She threw the bouquet, her bridesmaids wanted to catch it, then Rarity cut in and tried to catch it as well, but Neo caught the flowers. The bridesmaids and Rarity were disappointed. Princess Luna flew over to Neo and landed by him, she was happy that he caught the bouquet, she liked what that meant, usually the person who catches a wedding bouquet means that they will be the next to get married, and Luna loved that idea, she said to Neo, "Nice catch." And she nuzzled him, she loved Neo so much, she was hoping that one day she will get to marry him.

Then Cadence and Shining Armor got in the carriage and the carriage went away, Twilight stood by Neo and Princess Luna as the carriage departed, Twilight said to Neo, "Now this was a great wedding." Neo said, "Yes it was, this is just like a fairy tale, I think they are going to live happily ever after." Twilight said, "I hope so too." Then Neo put his arm around Twilight as they watched the carriage disappear in the distance. Then fireworks were launched, giving the wedding a happy ending, this was indeed a happily ever after.

Meanwhile in another dimension, the dark figure appeared and said, "This isn't over, Queen Chrysalis may have failed, but I will have my revenge, Equestria will be mine."

End of chapter 17. The End.


End file.
